Shinigami no Ghoul
by fox destruction
Summary: Tortured and physically abused Naruto Uzumaki became one of the most lethal Ghouls investigators in the world, with only thirteen years he had already killed more than a hundred Ghouls and everything always with a smile on his face. Now Naruto must return to the place where he was born along with all the members of his. Warning, strong language, Gore, mentions of violation. rated M
1. Chapter 1 The arrival of death

**Summary**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most lethal and dangerous Ghoul Researchers that exist, a man without mercy or remorse when confronting the Ghoul. Next to him are the three members of his sscudaron and together they will finish with all the Ghoul on their way, and first they will begin with the great country of Japan.**

* * *

 **Shinigami No Ghoul Chapter 1 The arrival of death**

 **"What is Guru Taisaku Kyoku?"**

The Ghoul Countermeasure Commission, founded in 1890 by Daikichi Washuu, is a federal agency that serves as a body for criminal investigation and combat in cases related to the Ghouls.

 **"What are the Ghoul?"**

The Ghouls. Species Devourer are a carnivorous and cannibal species that is only able to feed on Humans and other Ghouls. They are very similar to Humans physically; they usually have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a Human except their diet, mentality and internal biology. If certain rare conditions are met, the Ghouls and Humans may even be able to have offspring known as Ghouls of an Eye, this can also happen if the organs of a Ghoul are successfully transplanted into a Human being. Due to their eating habits, Ghouls are persecuted, prosecuted or neutralized by the Ghoul Countermeasure Commission (CCG), based on the Ghoul Countermeasures Act.

 **"What are the Ghoul Researchers?"**

Ghouls researchers are trained and trained professionals to track, capture and / or eliminate Ghouls. Its mission is to neutralize all Ghoul globally and protect civilians against the possible damage that this species can cause. For that, they have the Quinqués. Employees in the Main Office of the GCC. They are often assigned to Tokyo Districts to carry out their research there. Only these Investigators are allowed to be armed with Quinques.

 **"What are the Quinques?"**

A Quinque is a weapon that has been created when the Kakuhou is extracted from a ghoul inside a layer of Quinque Steel. The Quinque emits electrical signals that stimulate the Kakuhou to release and control the Kagune. Quinques are usually transported in bags, briefcases or suitcases.

 **"What shape do Quinques have?"**

The Quinque can be made based on different models of weapons such as axes, pistols, shields or swords, but still retain characteristics of the original Kagune. Another difference between the Quinque and the Kagune, is that the former can not change its shape or store or absorb Rc cells after it is stripped of the Ghoul to which it belonged; and only uses 70% of the original capacity of the Kagune used for its manufacture.

 **"What are the Kagunes?"**

The Kagune is the predatory organ of a Ghoul, which functions as a weapon for the Ghoul. It is usually as red as blood and flexible as the flow of water, also called liquid muscle, but firm and resistant. When released, the physicist of a Ghoul is strengthened, they are more resistant and their mobility is increased. A Kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow like blood, can become as solid as the teeth, they are commonly described as "liquid muscles".

"Last question, **¿what are they and ¿what are the different Kagunes types called?"**

The Kagunes are classified into four types which are, Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku, there is also another called Kakuja which only appear when the Ghouls repeatedly cannibalize other Ghouls, they rarely develop an abnormal kagune apart from the common kagune. This kagune usually looks like a form Similary to an armor which the CCG is investigating to see if they can be used in their Researchers.

"Very well xxxxxx you have learned a lot, I am sure that with your intelligence and training you will one day be the best Ghoul researcher the world has ever seen".

The little boy named xxxxxx smiled as he looked at the man "I want to be like your xxxx Tou-san, I want to be strong to protect people, like you protected me" said the guy the man was talking to while placing a smile on his face.

The man showed a small smile on his face when he heard the words of the boy, both were in a large garden of white roses, the two were sitting at a table while studying and resting from training. They both watched as a little girl came running up to them "xxxxxx-kun, xxxxx tou-san let's play" the girl asked as she showed a happy smile on her young face, a smile very similar to the one the man and the boy had .

The boy looked at the man who nodded "See xxxxx-kun have fun and play with xxxxx-chan, I'll stay here while I organize some documents that I still lack" the boy did not have time to nod when he was grabbed and dragged by the girl, the man just smiled when he saw how the boy was dragged through the garden, the funniest thing of all is that the boy is the oldest of the two and even if he was being dragged like a rag doll by the girl small and younger.

The man watched as both boys played and had fun, they were joined by a couple more and together they started playing as if they were a big family, a sad look fell on the man's face knowing that all those happy smiles these children had in this beautiful garden would disappear when they were exposed to the cruel and violent world that awaited them out there, he just hoped to be dead before seeing one of them die while trying to complete a mission or fulfill their duty.

* * *

Arms, legs, heads, torsos and a lot of blood was all that could be seen in a dark room and in low light, watered in that room you could count more than thirty different bodies, all different in size, color, weight and gender, the only thing they all shared was a look of horror that they carried on their dead faces which would haunt them for all eternity, a look that would last to eternity and the end of time in the place where they will be now, that look too It will be a kind of recognition for everyone to know who was responsible for sending them.

On a pile of corpses and limbs was a blond boy, he had blue eyes which were colder than ice, in his right hand was a sword which was bathed in fresh red blood, in his left hand there was a black briefcase with golden designs, the blond boy was dressed in black. The blonde got up from where he was sitting when he saw how one of the cut bodies was still moving even though it was a torso without legs, slowly getting out of his seat and placing himself over the mutilated corpse.

The man who was crawling panicked when he saw how the shadow of the person who killed all his friends and companions settled on him, turning his head he could see how the man had his sword raised "P-Please do not mates, just let me go and I'll never do it again, because- "the man could not finish as the blond boy pierced his head with the sword in his hand and twisted a couple of times before leaving her alone, the blood It started to come out again, dirtying the floor and the sword of the blond-haired boy.

The man withdrew his sword while looking at the corpse of the man he had killed, he had already lost count of the number of people he had killed and honestly did not care, he was willing to kill all these people as long as it was for To protect those who really cared and were worth saving, he gave way when I hear footsteps approaching behind him.

A second figure was placed behind the blond boy, the second figure was dressed in the same way as the first, but with the slight difference was that this was red-haired and his eyes were green, he also carried a briefcase but unlike the boy's This blond was black with the details in red "What do you want Gaara?" the blonde asked as he turned and looked at the redhead.

The newly named Gaara ignored the annoyed voice of the blond boy, he knew that he was not angry or upset with him but with all the people he had killed and what he found them doing before he killed them all. called from the central, they need our help for something big that is about to happen "

The blonde looked at all the people he had killed, taking a lighter from his pocket he turned it on, for a few seconds he stared at the fire that the lighter was playing, the blond looked at the fire for a few more seconds until he got bored and I throw the lighter to the pile of corpses that he had piled up, everything around him began to burn quickly and the blond began to walk towards the exit without any care in the world. When he came out, the blond could see that it was raining but even so he took out a cigarette and burned it with another lighter. "What is so important that you need me to come back?" he asked as he lit his cigar and puffed on that cancer rod.

"Apparently something with a major auction, the message was sent by the Principla himself, he also requested the presence of the squadron 0" That last one called the attention of the blond, that the director felt by the only meant that it is something very important, but that involved not only him but also his squadron together with the squad or only gave to understand that it was something of the utmost importance "What happened to the others, everyone was informed" I ask while watching the water fall while the house behind they burned quickly.

The redhead also gave little importance to the fact that the house where they just left was burning, he just nodded before speaking "Everyone was informed and will be back in a few days, I already inform them to meet us in the general quarter "he said while the blond nodded" Ha and Naruto "he said making the blonde look at him even with his cigar in hand.

Naruto looked at his partner who had a small smile on his face, he could feel that what his partner was about to say was not good for him just seeing that smile on his face "Yes Gaara?" he asked as he continued to smoke his cigar.

"They will be there too," Gaara said. Naruto moaned as he extinguished his cigarette and threw it over his shoulder, he knew that if they were present they would know that he had been smoking and that was something that she had never liked, none of them liked that he smoked .

The named Naruto began to walk as he walked towards a black car that was parked in front of them, while walking a lightning illuminated the whole dark sky, the lightning fell on the burning house increasing the fire that already had, Naruto watched as He burned the house for the last time before getting into the car.

"Where sir" asked the driver who was a member of the CCG

Naruto watched the water fall from the sky as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat "Let's go home, the big house waits for me" even though Naruto was not seeing him he knew that the driver had nodded before lighting the car "Please Gaara, do not wake me up" he said while the redhead nodded.

* * *

 **Researcher Profile**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Date of Birth: 10/10/1992

Age: 26 years

Father: Minato Namikaze (Deceased)

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased)

Nickname: Kuro Shinigami no CCG, Apocalypse No Ghoul, Pein

Occupation: Researcher Ghoul

Unit: CCG Black Ops, Squadron 0 [previous mind], Squadron S1 [formerly mind]

Rank: Leader

Quinque: **The Shinigami, Spear of death, Jack the ripper**

Ghoul Killed: Impossible to know since the bodies were never found, only he knows the exact amount of Ghou he has killed.

Achievements: Naruto Uzumaki together with his unit have been able to achieve the murder of many Ghoul leaders throughout Tokyo and the world, also saving the life of the president of CCG, xxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Investigator Uzuamki has also conducted solo missions for the CCG which were classified as top secret and only the president and the director know about them.

Personal information: Naruto Uzumaki lost his parents because of Ghoul barios who sexually abused his mother for several days before she was killed and eaten, the same as her father was tortured for a week. After a week of physical abuse his father was killed and eaten by the Ghoul who got bored with him, two days later Naruto was found by the researcher Ghoul named xxxxxxx who saved him killing the Ghoul, the researcher also raised him and I adopt him as if he were his son, after years of psychological treatments Naruto was once again a happy boy but with a homicidal obsession almost uncontrollable every time he comes in contact with the Ghoul.

At age 13 Naruto was already a feared Ghoul Researcher and member of Squadron 0 which had already killed more than a hundred Ghoul which led him to quickly rise to the level and get the nickname of the Apocalypse No Ghoul, for years Naruto hunted and killed each Ghoul on his way which led him to be introduced to the S1 squad, a couple of years later Naruto was named leader of his own squadron which he called the Black Operations. Within its members could be found Ghoul Investigators as Gaara Subaku who is their second in command, next to them were also xxxxxxx and xxxxxxxx who were also feared and very dangerous investigators, together the fours have become the second squadron with more Ghoul murdered.

Clothing: Their clothing consisted of a long black coat, under the great coat they wore the typical costume of a researcher of the CCG but in black. Unlike Squadron 0, the members of the Black Ops do not wear hoods or masks with their uniforms to hide their identity, they prefer that the Ghoul killed by them see the face of the person who killed him, thanks to that all the members of the Black Ops they are known and feared by almost all the Ghoul around the world, only the most demented, dangerous and powerful Ghoul dared to face them.

* * *

 **Researcher Profile**

Name: Gaara Subaku

Date of Birth: 01/19/1991

Age: 27 years

Father: Rasa Subaku (Deceased)

Mother: Karura Subaku (Deceased)

Brother: Kankuro Subaku (Deceased)

Sister: Temari Subaku (Allegedly Deceased)

Nickname: **Akuma No CCG**

Occupation: Researcher Ghoul

Unit: CCG Black Ops

Rank: Second in command of the Black Ops

Ghoul Killed: 300

Quienque: **Spear No Akuma**

Achievements: xxxxxxxxxxxxx, Save the life of the president of the CCG, annihilate a large Ghoul organization.

Personal information: Gaara Subaku lost his parents and siblings when he was 10 years old, his mother worked as a doctor in a community hospital while his father was an important businessman, one day a patient entered with a severed arm to the hospital and the mother from Gaara I gave him his help to cure him, but the man had turned out to be a Ghoul who had been escaping from Las Palomas which were chasing him which led to a confrontation between these people and the Ghoul, when the Ghoul ended, the Gaara's parents along with their siblings, nine patients and two CCG members ended up murdered.

After that Gaara entered the CCG academy where he graduated with honors, after an impeccable job he was called to be part of the Black Ops where he accepted. Since that day he is the second in command and the right hand of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes as he listened as the car slowly stopped, looking to his right he saw the blue building that represented the headquarters of the CCG, the blond could see how hundreds of Ghoul Investigators entered and left the building, some to report on the success or failure of their mission, while others were directed to fulfill a new mission.

Naruto could also see out of the corner of his eye as bar stretchers came out of ambulances full of blood which indicated that more of his colleagues had died while fulfilling their mission, he clenched his fists when he saw how the families of the dead cried to their family members killed. Some families were lucky to be able to bury their dead while others all they received was a sealed coffin or a small urn with the coffins of their deceased as there were times that there were not enough body parts to deliver.

Naruto stopped his observation when the driver of the car stood in front of him and opened the door for him to get off "We are here sir" he said as Naruto nodded and got out of the car, the blond got out of the vehicle and decided to enter with his faithful friend and colleague Gaara right behind him.

"Look, those are members of the Black Ops"

"If it is said that they are the only ones that can fight against squadron 0"

"Is not that your leader Naruto The Shinigami No Ghoul Uzumaki, the second man with the largest amount of Ghoul killed?"

"Yes and that is your second in command Gaara The Akuma No CCG"

"What will they do here?"

"I do not know, but it must be something big if they are here"

"You heard that Uzumaki-sama has a very intimate relationship with a member of the Mado Squadron"

"Yes, but according to rumors that is not the only one, it is also said that he is in a very serious relationship with a member of the S1 Squadron"

"That Uzumaki is a womanizer and infidel"

As he walked towards his destination Naruto saw, heard and ignored all the Ghoul Researchers talking about him, many of whom bowed to the black-clad duo to show their respect for their great work by eliminating Ghouls that no one else could eliminate, it was very well known by all that the Black Ops squadron only took the most dangerous missions that could be, many of which always ended with a lot of corpses and blood.

The squad of the dead or the Black Ops as they were known are the only squad of the CCG that is allowed to be dressed in the black suit which is very contrary to the normal dress, many do not wear the normal CCG uniform opting for clothes more comfortable but never like the Black Ops. Everyone also knew that the Black Ops are the only Squadron in the entire CCG that has never lost one of its members since it was formed by Naruto, which demonstrated the great ability and skills of its members when it comes to fighting a Ghoul. there were not one or two squads that lost a member in their first mission or operation.

While walking through the CCG facilities, Naruto stopped in front of a mural, where all the faces and names of all the great Ghoul Researchers who fell into action were found, Naruto searched from all the names until he found what he was looking for. , the blond stopped when he found two in private, a party to Amon Koutarou, a great friend of Naruto who declared himself dead after the mission of the suppression of Owl which ended in failure and in the death of many Ghoul and Researchers also, unfortunately Naruto was out of the country at the time that happened but he received several reports and almost all the information about the events that had happened that fateful night. Other names that Naruto saw was that of Mado Kureo, even though Naruto was not very close with Mado as he was with Amon Koutarou the blond admired the man for his dedication and his great work in the CCG, the man was practically a legend in all the Guru Taisaku Kyoku due to his work.

He, along with Amon, was one of the few Ghoul Researchers that he truly respected since both cared about his companions, also both like him shared the same vision of liberal to the world of all the Ghouls which only caused destruction and death for wherever they went, but unfortunately for them both died before fulfilling their dreams or staff goals, while remembering their fallen friends Naruto's attention was directed towards a particular group from which he had heard some people talking, a group by which Naruto did not feel any appreciation for, the group was called the Quinx Squadron.

The Quinx Squad is a Ghoul research team consisting of five Quinx, which are Ghoul Researchers who underwent a variety of operations to look and fight like their enemies. Quinx members are known as "humans" with a Quinque attached to their body, although there is a difference between them and the normal Eye Ghouls. The group is affiliated with S2 Squadron and Mado Squadron. The members are considered as human subjects of investigation, many Investigators treat them as if they were Ghouls, while others respect them for their sacrifices by submitting to that type of operation and abandoning part of their humanity just to be able to do their job.

The team is supervised by senior researchers such as Akira Mado, Kishou Arima and CCG director Yoshitoki Washuu. The fundamental objective of the squadron is the eradication of the antagonistic Ghouls of Tokyo. The tasks assigned to the Quinx Squadron are often supervised by Haise Sasaki who is the unofficial leader of the entire Squadron.

Naruto in particular was one of those who thought that the Quinx squadron should be disbanded since they only cause more damage than good since half of their missions ended with great property damage, destruction of public property and with half of their objectives escaping , one case of that was the failed capture and elimination of the Ghoul known as Torso who had escaped after he had been cornered by them. Naruto and many knew that if that mission had been assigned to him or the members of his squadron it would be completed without so much destruction and without the death of so many Ghouls Investigators as happened that night.

But of everyone in the group that Naruto least trusted was his unofficial leader Sasaki Haise, he knew what Sasaki's true past was before he got that name, he also knew what Sasaki really was and part of what he had done before being captured, for years he tried to talk to Arima Kishou and the director to be locked in a prison but neither of them had heard him. Once Arima told him that if they locked Haise for what he was then they would have to lock him up for what he is and for what he was in his past, since his past was worse than Haise's and why he had done worse things than he had done.

Naruto left the lane of thought when he felt Gaara touch his shoulder, looking at the redhead he saw that he had a serious face "Naruto it's about time, they should be waiting for us" Naruto nodded as he started walking. While walking to the place where the meeting would be taking place he saw how a member of the Quinx squad was passing him by the side in a hurry, the man was accompanying with his companion who was still asleep in his arms. But what made Naruto raise one of his eyebrows was when he saw that both were going to the same place where the meeting would be taking place and where all those who would participate in the meeting and in what would be the operation of the meeting would be gathered. auction.

After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto and Gaara came to the place where they would meet with the other squads that would participate in the auction, entering the blond saw that everyone in the room was silent in front of his presence and Gaara, looking through The whole room Naruto could see and recognize many faces known as Hanbee Abara which was a grade two inspector, next to him were the members of the squadron Juuzou which wore black capes which had a kind of black band the which had written Roman numerals in them cooked with red threads.

Naruto could also see the squadron captain Juuzou which was Juuzou Suzuya who was dressed in his classic sandals, his black shorts, a white shirt and a black jacket over. Naruto showed a small smile when he saw that the boy had dyed his hair again.

In front of the Juuzou squad were the members of the Quinx squadron, all without a section of any were present, Naruto's gaze stopped at Hasise who turned his face quickly when he realized that Naruto looked at him.

Haise could feel that whenever he was near the Uzumaki there was something that told him to get away from him, he always thought that it was his Ghoul instincts that warned him not to get too close to the blond but he almost always ignored them, I did not mean that he did not feel tense and worried every time they were in the same room with him. Both could be researchers but he knew that the blond did not trust him at all.

"Narutoooo ~" Juuzou yelled as he ran and hugged the blond tightly, Naruto smiled as he looked at the boy who was hugging him.

Naruto smiled making all the heavy stress that had been planted in the room when he came away easily "Long time without seeing Juuzou, I see that you also dyed your hair again" he said as the boy nodded and released Naruto from his embrace, Taking a step back, everyone saw that the black haired boy had bars of chocolate in his hands.

Juuzou's eyes gleamed when he saw the chocolates he had taken out of his friend's pockets. "Ooooh, I see you brought the ones I like," he said as Naruto nodded. From the first time that Naruto worked with Juuzou he knew that the boy was a very fanatical person of the sweets, thanks to that he always takes a couple of bars of chocolates from his favorites to give them to the boy "thank you very much Naruto, you just like Haise knows what my tastes are "Naruto nodded knowing that Haise also liked to give Juuzou sweets.

Naruto put his hand on the boy's head while he ruffled his hair like an Aryan person with a puppy or younger brother "It was not Nothing Juuzou, it was a pleasure for me, I also heard what happened with Yukinori Shinohara, he told her not to have been there to help them "he said as he watched the boy put a sad look on his face always happy.

Yukinori Shinohara He was the first to try and recognize Juuzou as a person after he had been found in a Ghoul's lair called Big Madans, Naruto knew that Juuzou, even though he did not say it out loud, appreciated Shinohara a lot because he was who taught him many of the things he knew, he was the one who introduced Juuzou to the world of sweets. Juuzou for his part shook his head while looking at the blond "You do not have to apologize Naruto was not your fault, also if it had not been for Arima-sama we would all be dead" he said as the smile reached his face with more strength than before.

Naruto also smiled "Yes, they also told me that you have improved a lot with your new Quinque, The Jason, I would love to see it and try it in front of mine" he said as he lifted the briefcase in his right hand, something that was not allowed in the The headquarters of the CCG is to walk with its Quinque inside the offices of the CCG unless they are leaving for a mission, but only 0 squads and the Black Ops do not grab that rule house, Nuruto never left his Quinque, since after all the It cost him to lose fifteen Ghoul Investigators.

Juuzou nodded while eating his chocolate "HMnn, I would like one day to train with you Naruto" Naruto nodded as he watched the boy eat his chocolates, diverting his gaze the blond looked around the room again and saw something or rather the lack of something that Not only did she call her attention but she made him frown a little.

"Where are the members of squads 0 and the Mado squad?" he asked while they all stared at him, confused, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Hmm sir, I do not know what you mean, squad 0 and squadron Mado will not participate in this meeting, this meeting is only for those present here" Hanbee said while looking at Naruto

Naruto looked at Gaara who nodded and took out the document that had been sent to them "According to this letter signed by the director himself, the presence of the Black Ops squadron was needed to participate together with the squads 0 and the Mado squadron for a joint mission to enter and stop a Ghoul auction "he said as he showed the letter to everyone.

Haise got up from his chair while looking at Naruto "It's good to see you again Naruto-senpai and you too Gaara-san but unfortunately until just a few hours ago we learned that you Black Ops Squad members had asked to join This meeting, and they also wanted to participate in the next operation that the CCG was planning. "Naruto's gaze went to Haise, he stared at the white haired boy for a few seconds until he turned his gaze to another person and came back talking.

"Who sent the document that said that my squadron asked to be here?" Naruto asked Hanbee who checked the letter to see who had signed and sent it.

The Juuzou squad member searched and read the document that had been sent to them, after seeing who signed it he put a confused look on his face before handing Naruto this document "Here it says that it was sent and signed by the director Same "he said while Naruto checked him.

Naruto compared the letters and saw that both had the same letters and signature "I see, someone falsified the signature of the director to make me return and participate in this mission, even cloned his official seal" he said while a tortuous smile appeared on his face as he looked everyone in the room making everyone but him feel a chill down his spine.

Naruto saw how one member of the Quinx squad rose from his chair, he recognized him as Kuki Urie the son of Mikito Urie who was the previous leader of S3 Squadron, according to the report he was a good man who cared for his teammates Such a point that he gave his life to make his companions escape during a dangerous mission which he could fulfill but lost his life in the process "Then after discovering that everything was a lie that you sir sir?" asked the black haired boy while looking at the blond, he admired and hated Naruto a little for his great skills and dexterity.

Naruto's smile increased more and became a little insane, many of those present could swear that they saw Mado Kuruero standing in front of them instead of Naruto since the blonde had a smile almost identical to the one that the former Ghoul Investigator owned every time who was with one of his enemies, even Juuzou himself carried a smile equal to that of Naruto "What will I do? s questions, what I will do is follow the trick of the one who pulled here until I find out who it was, and when know that person will regret having been born and tricked Naruto Uzumaki "he said as he began to laugh maniacally making the Quinx Squad girl wake up from his sleep, after a few seconds of laughter the blond looked at Gaara who was still with his gaze quiet despite everything "Gaara calls the others and tell them to return to their work, tell them that only you and I will participate in this" Gaara nodded as he left the room with a phone in hand, Naruto turned his gaze to Hanbee who was watching him as well as everyone "please continue Hanbee-san"

Said man nodded as he continued with his report "As he continued, the Ghoul known as Nutcracker is kidnapping people to sell at a Ghoul auction, it is suspected that people who are abducted are eaten and some used as pets or as fighters for Ghoul SS range known as Big Madamen "he said as he paused to see his leader who smiled at him while he continued to eat one of his sweets." Ghoul says that she is the coordinator of all this and if the situation warrants it we will have to unite forces with Division 2, "he said as he watched the blonde as it was well known that Naruto and the squadron S2 did not get along very well, he was not the only one who was watching Naruto as Saiko was also looking at the blonde with a blush on His face, while this was happening all the others were reviewing some files that were for them at the table.

Demented smile Naruto never left his face as the meeting continued, Naruto thought only so that aria suffer who dared to deceive him and therefore he aria repent "jejeejejAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAHHAHAHAAHAahhah" everyone stopped what they were doing to see the blond who had folded backwards while laughing maniacally. Naruto's laughter was so strong that even outside the room where the meeting was taking place you could hear, barias people who recognized the laughter of the blonde felt sorry for the poor devil that would be the goal of Naruto.

No one inside or outside the room dared to stop laughing blond since the last time someone tried to force Naruto to do something ended almost killed him, only thanks to the intervention of Squadron leader 0 was that Naruto did not finish menting the man, since if he had killed him he would possibly be sent to prison or killed for attacking a superior officer.

* * *

Some floors above where the meeting between barios was taking place. Squads a man felt a great chill from beyond the grave go through his body, he could feel as if the same death was just behind waiting for the right moment to cut it with his ounce , put an end to his life and take his soul to hell.

Without anyone noticing after that man a shadow appeared, the shadow had the shape of a man dressed in a large black robe, in his hands was a scythe which seemed to be dripping what could only be described as blood. If the person seated in the chair had turned around, he could have seen how the figure placed his scythe on his neck.


	2. Chapter: 2 Let the hunt begin

**Shinigami No Ghoul Chapter: 2 Let the hunt begin**

* * *

Cochlea is a Ghoul Detention Center administered by the Ghoul Countermeasure Commission which is located in District 23. The Ghouls who are captured are being held there, after the decision to keep them alive, either to obtain information, Quinque materials or any other exceptional need of them. During their detention, the Ghouls are weakened due to the RC Suppressors, which made them unable to use their powers. The Ghoul were always locked in cells made of steel Quinque which prevented them from escaping, some of the less dangerous and violent prisoners had a crystal that prevented them from escaping from their cells while others had well-fortified steel doors.

Guarding the prison were Ghoul Researchers as well as Office Researchers and Barium Guards armed with anti- Ghoul bullets, in if the prison was one of the most sheltered and protected in the world, but still with all that vigilance and security she had been attacked by Ghoul from the outside on many occasions causing Ghoul various to escape from her and many investigators and Ghouls to die during the whole process.

Today walking through the metal corridors of this prison was Naruto , the blond was dressed as usual with his uniform of the Black Ops , he was today in Cochlea at the request of one of the many prisoners who were inside the incredible prison, under normal circumstances he would never do a Ghoul, no matter what information he had, since he always found a way to get that information, but in this case it was very different since the Ghoul that asked to see him knew a person very important to him, said Ghoul was none other than the Ghoul of SS rank known as the Priest whose real name was Donato Pourpora .

Donato Pourpora is a Ghoul who before being captured by the CCG ran an orphanage which he used to get his victims. Donato had the habit of eating the children who were under his care and then made them pass as they were adopted or escaped from the orphanage so that nobody would ask questions about where those children were, one of the few children who survived Donato and his orphanage was Naruto's friend, Koutarou Amon , who after surviving all that, decided to become a researcher to prevent more children from going through the same thing.

Naruto stopped when he arrived at Donato's cell, the blond saw how the large metal doors would have shown a thick glass which could not be easily broken, behind the glass you could see the figure of Donato Poupora who was reading a Bible while He was sitting on his bed. Naruto waited patiently until the man finished reading, he just stood there looking at the man accused of eating more than fifty children in his orphanage, and the blond knew very well that if he had touched the capture of the man was more likely that he would end up killing him after torturing him for several days.

Donato finished reading his Bible and looked at Naruto , he smiled as he put his Bible on the bed and approached the blond " Haa Naruto- san it's good to see you after two or three years "he said as he looked at Naruto who had a look of disinterest on his face, anyone who saw the blond's look would believe that he was not interested in the man in front of him or What he was saying, but that was not true, anyone who really knew the blond would know that he was imagining all possible ways to kill the man in front of him while listening to him speak.

Shaking his head a little Naruto left his murderous fantasies about the best way to kill the false priest in front of him, changing his look for a cold the blond decided to talk "What do you want with me Dotano ?" Naruto asked in a cold and cutting way.

Donato looked Naruto up and down and saw that the blond had changed a bit since the last time he saw him, smiling a little he spoke "Why so cold to my Naruto -san, that's the way to treat a person the which has helped the Researchers so much to capture many Ghoul "he said with a small smile on his face, Naruto looked at the man before turning around and starting to walk away from him.

"The next time you want to talk to me, make sure you have something important to say to me, because if not I'll kill you," Naruto said as he walked to the exit to return home and resolve some issues that were pending.

Donato looked with a smile on his face in the retired black dress "How bad are you Naruto -san, do not even offer me condolences for the death of my beloved son Amon-kun " Naruto stopped abruptly when he heard what the man said, his gaze changed quickly.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a low but deadly tone as he turned around to look at the man.

Donato did not hear the blonde's tone and continued with his smile "As you heard Naruto, a couple of years ago my beloved son died and you did not even come to see me, even the CCG did not let me attend his funeral" With a speed that can only be achieved through years and hard training Naruto appeared in front of Donato with a look that would frighten even the Shinigami himself .

"Listen and listen to me despicable garbage, the next time you mention that name in my presence I will take charge of finishing you as slowly and painfully as possible, and do not think for a second that this cell or the guards of this place can stop me from ending your miserable life, because if that's what you think let me tell you that you're completely wrong " Naruto said as he gave a cold look to the man which was intensifying more and more.

Scared Dotano involuntarily took a step back, the smile on his face disappeared completely as he watched the look that the blonde was giving him, the look he was giving him made him feel like a helpless and frightened child in front of a hungry Lion which I was watching as his prey, he had never felt this way before a researcher, also never to pitted against the blonde in front of him but he had heard the rumors about his accomplishments and achievements and sincerely listen to all what the blond had done at such a young age scared him, he was sure that if he faced in a one on one fight with Naruto he would end up dead.

Looking at the blonde, he tried to control himself and pretended that the look and the words he had said had not affected him, smiling again at the way he controlled the fear he felt in his heart "I see that you are still hurt by the death of my son but "he said as he watched as the blonde was about to activate his Quinque , before the blonde could do something he raised his hands in surrender so that it would calm down a little" Before you decide to kill me I would like me to you answer something Naruto -san "seeing that Naruto stopped bringing his finger to the button that activates the Quinque he decided to continue" Do you really think that Amon-kun is dead? " I ask making the blond's look relax a bit but that did not stop him from taking his finger off the activation button, internally the sigh because of that.

Naruto look completely reassured as he watched the man before him "What do you mean, Amon Koutarou declared himself dead after his body was not found after the unsuccessful operation to suppress the Owl "he said while looking at the man without understanding what he meant, all members of the CCG knew that Amon Koutarou and many others died during that failed operation.

"I know that, but the question of mine is that if you really believe he is dead, after all you said it yourself, his body was never found, or if" he said as his smile widened when he saw the look of confusion what Naruto was giving him .

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began to understand what the Ghoul in front of him was implying "Are you suggesting that Amon is still alive ... Ghoul"

"I only say that the bodies of all those who died were found less his, which is very strange do not believe, since his Quinque was not found, if Amon-kun was really dead his body and his Quinque would have been found, but instead all they could find was a small pool of blood, and only after analyzing that blood was it that they knew it was from. I say if Amon was really killed by a Ghoul because there was not even a small part of his body, after all it is well known that the Ghoul do not eat the whole body of a person in one night and less if they are in a fight or in a pursuit, if he is really dead because there is no proof but that a small pool of blood "Donato said while he could see how the gears in Naruto's head began to spin rapidly to try to analyze and understand everything the man was saying, Naruto did not want to admit or but the man in front of him was right with what he was saying. While this was happening, Donato remained stuck while looking at the blonde in front of him. "So tell me Naruto Investigator Uzumaki , do you really think Koutarou-kun is really dead? Why do not I think so, I think Koutarou-kun is still alive somewhere out there, but the real question you should have answered is Where is he and what was he doing all this time? "I ask as I look at the blonde who frowned a bit before giving the man the backhand.

Naruto decided to turn around and leave before answering the man, while walking out of the Ghoul's cell he could hear as Donato started to laugh at him. Even though he did not show it he knew that Donato had realized that his words had altered him a little, he also knew that everything Donato had said was true, the body of Koutarou or his Quinque were never found, there was also the fact that Koutarou's body was not the only one that disappeared, there were some investigators who declared themselves dead but their bodies were never found, many thought that they had been kidnapped by the Ghoul to eat them or exchange them for companions held by the CCG, but after not finding proof of a kidnapping or finding a body, all were officially reported dead.

While leaving prison Naruto was thinking that it could be that Donato was right and that his friend was really alive all this time. He cursed when the man's words entered his mind and began to eat away at his brain; he would have to investigate everything he had told him more in depth, but for now he had to concentrate on more important matters, now he had to pay someone for cheating him.

* * *

 **Place: CCG Offices**

Juuzo Suzuya and Haise Sasaki were sitting in front of Matsuri Washu . Matsuri is a Ghoul Researcher of Special Degree Assistant; he is also the leader of S2 Squadron. Matsuri is a man well known and famous for his many things but none of them were good, one of the things he is recognized for is that he would be willing to do anything to make his mission succeed, no matter if someone died in the process, another thing that Matsuri was known for is the fact that he used all the members of the S2 and the CCG as if they were his personal pawns or puppets he also saw them as toys which had to be discarded after that were no longer useful to him or his plans, he was willing to sacrifice whoever and whatever is necessary in order to achieve his goals.

The man was willing to sacrifice ten members of the CCG only to kill a Ghoul, while other squad leaders would only lose five as much and that being in the case of investigators with little experience in fighting, due to that many investigators were not willing to work with him or for him, but because of his rank and the surname he carried he did not give many a chance to refuse to work with him, even be seen cases where he used his authority to force Researchers to work with him. He was also one of the people next to Naruto who opposed the creation of the Quinx Squad, but unfortunately for him and the blond and for all those who were against the formation of that squad the team was formed under the order and the authority of the Director of the CCG, because of that he could not do anything else but watch how everything happened.

Although with all the authority that gave him his rank and his surname there were still a few people whom he could not command or give them orders regardless of whether they are less than him in rank, some of those people were the leader of S0 Kisho Squadron Arima and some others who are not willing to receive orders from.

Matsuri was with the leaders of both squads to review their reports on what would be the next big operation that the CCG would carry out, just looking at the white-haired boy in front of him made him frown, he really detested the Captain and unofficial leader of the Quinx Squadron , but as much as he detested all the members of said Squadron he could not deny the fact that they were the only ones who could make contact with the Ghoul who was in charge of collecting the people that would be auctioned by the Ghoul .

Said Ghoul was only known as Nutcracker due to his strange fixation of crushing the testicles of the men he faced or went to bed regardless of whether they were Ghoul or a normal person, she would simply crush them like a grape and everything with a smile on his face, forgetting the strange fixation that the Ghoul had Matsuri decided to return to what really mattered at the moment "What day will this auction take place?" He asked after reading briefly the reports that had been delivered by both Squadron leaders.

"November 11, sir," Haise replied as he did his best not to see Investigator Washu directly in the eyes because every time he looked at him he could feel all the scorn that the man felt for him, he also felt that the man looked at him more like a kind of puppet from which he could be discarded at any moment that he was bored of using it, it is as if the man did not consider him a person but a thing, like some kind of furniture of half use.

Matsuri looked again at the reports that had been delivered to him and saw the names of the researchers who managed to make contact with their objective. "Researcher Mutsuki will participate in this operation, but he will participate only because he was the only one who could make contact with the Ghoul named Nutcracker, "he said as he looked at both men.

Haise's eyes widened a bit when the man said that one of his subordinates would participate only in a mission as dangerous as this, he not only managed to contact his target but also apparently had to infiltrate only Ghoul territory and that scared him Much, but what worried him most was that the boy was the one who had less combat experience of all the members of his squad, he was also the most shy of all and suffered from low self-esteem, not to mention that he was the only one member of all the shield that still could not use his Kagune due to the fact that he has not awakened yet, looked up he saw the emotionless eyes that the man was giving him, arming himself with courage he decided to speak "Are you seriously speaking, sir, alone? " he asked while looking the man in the eyes, he could not show fear in front of him, not at this moment, not when the life of his precious student could be in danger.

"Yes, he participated alone and unarmed, due to the fact that if they came to review all the participants in the auction to him it would be impossible for him to pass his Quinque , not without being discovered by them, and if that would reach Then everything that we have done up to now would be ruined, all the work and resources that we have invested in this operation would be for nothing "he said while he paused and looked at the white-haired boy, after a few seconds he returned to speak" Also, I do not know what your concern is for the Mutsuki Investigator. After all, for this type of mission, the Quinx Squadron was formed, the Quinx squadron was formed to complete missions that we humans can not accomplish so easily, you were trained to that can infiltrate enemy territory without being discovered "he said with a look without emotion in his face and with an authoritative voice which left nothing to discuss.

Hasise clenched his fists under the man's desk because of the harsh words he had said, but that was not why he was wrong in what he said, but that would not stop him from fighting for his subordinate. "That may be true sir but he is not yet is prepared for a mission of this kind, he has not had advice to his Kagune and even worse is far from being able to master it, that along with the fact that he cannot take his Quinque leaves him very vulnerable to an attack or that he can defend himself from one, " Haise said as he calmed down a bit and tried to make the man come to his senses.

The man gave a quiet but lethal look to the boy with two-colored hair which frightened him a bit. "But what about 'but' Investigator Sasaki ?" he asked while staring at him. "In case you have not realized Investigator Sasaki this is not a request but an order, I am not asking you if the Mutsuki Investigator can participate. As your superior, I am ordering you to participate or else both will be arrested and locked up for insubordination. Are we clear? "He asked as he narrowed his eyes a little to see if the boy would dare to challenge him, he was wishing he did so in order to have an excuse and dismantle the full Quinx shield for refusing to follow an order.

Before Hasie had time to say something that would get him into serious trouble with Matsuri . Juuzou decided to raise his hand quickly to prevent the boy next to him from getting into trouble for disobeying a direct order from a top researcher "Researcher Washu" said calling everyone's attention "Can I also participate in the infiltration?" He asked in his happy, sing-song voice as he looked at the man in glasses. Juuzou has always been a good friend of Sasaki since they met, he always gave him candy just like Naruto did, and so because of that he aria this so that Haise's subordinate was not alone in such a dangerous place and so defends it if something should happen.

Matsuri stared at Juuzou for a few seconds, with only a glance at the smiling boy he knew what the black haired boy's intentions were when asking him to include him in the infiltration to him as well, he wanted to be included in the infiltration in order to be able to be close to the Mutsuki Investigator and protect him in case something happens. "Do you also want to participate in the Suzuya Investigator infiltration?" he asked as he looked at the black haired boy who nodded. "Why do you want to participate in this as well? Suzuya researcher if you and your squad will have a separate job? "

Juuzou continued to smile as he looked at the man in front of him. "If you attack an enemy base from within, would not it be better if there were people to support you?" I asked while still smiling in a childish way "After all , the more people there are no more likely to achieve this successful infiltration also unlike the researcher Mutsuki me if I pass a Quinque undetected or without someone noticing" Matsuri he was looking at the boy for a long time, he knew that Juuzou was right about what he was saying, although the Ghouls reviewed him they could never find the weapons that he always carried with him hidden in his body, there was also the fact that if Juuzou entered the auction his plan to sacrifice a Quinx went overboard.

Looking at the two boys Matsuri no tube but accept the request black haired boy "Okay Investigator Suzuya, you together with the researcher Mutsuki be the only ones involved in the infiltration of this operation" Matsuri said after seeing Juuzou one more time

The Suzuya nodded happily while keeping his eyes closed "Thank you so much Washu investigator " he said as he turned to Haise , opening his eyes he gave a soothing smile to the two-colored boy who smiled grateful for what he did for his student, with Juuzou in the operation he knew that Tooru would be safe since he would take care of him and protect him if something bad happened.

The three men listened as someone knocked on the door of the office where they were, looking towards the door Matsuri decided to speak "You can go in" he said as Juuzou and Haise turned to see who had knocked on the door. The doors of the office were opened so that everyone could see who had touched, that person was no other than the Akira Investigator Mado which was accompanied by investigators Shimoguchi and Hirako who were also the leaders of their own squad and who would also participate in the operation of the auction. Seeing that the main leaders who participated in the operation were already present, Matsuri decided to start talking to tell them about the plan he had already formulated. "Well, now that everyone is here, I would like to inform everyone that squadron S2 will take care of giving the orders to the vast majority of investigators participating in this operation, while the Suzuya squad will remain on the sidelines due to a change of plans, due to that alone the Hirako , Mado , Shimoguchi squads will direct the other troops that will participate in this operation " As he crossed his hands in front of his face, the sunlight that came through the window covered his glasses giving everyone the impression of being in the presence of the devil, even if they asked some of those present they would say that there was no much difference between the two due to the fact that Matsuri did not care about the lives of the men under his command or the lives He sacrificed. "This is a very important operation for all of us, if we successfully complete this operation this would be a serious blow for the Ghouls , so then I will tell them the details of the operation and how we will proceed after this start, la- " Matsuri only had a few short and small seconds to keep quiet and move his face to the right, after the first moved his face he saw how a sword was embedded just where his head was just a few seconds ago , if he had not moved in time his head opened up being pierced by that sword, the sword easily crossed the head of his chair almost completely and to the point that almost reached the wall behind him.

Feeling something hot coming down his face Matsuri passed his hand to see what it was, when he saw it his eyes opened a little behind his glasses, apparently his movement was not as fast as he thought since a thin line of blood under by his cheek, looking well at the sword he saw that the blood was on the blade of this, he also saw that the blood was not the only thing that had the sword since along with his blood the sword also had a couple of documents in she.

Everyone present turned his body to see who was the one who had attacked a CCG member and in his own office, they never saw when the sword passed near them and embedded itself in the head of Matsuri's chair , they knew that his attacker was not a Ghoul because the sword used belonged to the CCG, also to the fact that no Ghoul can enter that place without being discovered, finally there was the fact that the sword was a normal sword which was capable of killing low-level Ghouls , those swords were also used by most of the Investigators who did not yet have a personal Quinque or who were not authorized to have one yet.

The eyes of all but Matsuri's were opened when they saw who it was that threw the sword, looking at the person the Whasu narrowed his eyes "What does this Uzumaki Researcher mean?" Matsuri asked while looking at Naruto, he knew what was the reason why the blonde had attacked him, after all he had seen the documents with the false signatures of the Director, signatures that he had falsified when he created the documents that were embedded at the head of his chair along with the sword, sword that had written on it the words of I'm going for you on this sheet.

Naruto walked through the middle of all the Investigators who were standing in the middle of the door; he passed them all without paying attention or greeting some of them. Ignoring the whole world Naruto would direct all his attention to the only person who really cared for him right now, for him it was as if none of them were present in the room, it was as if alone and Matsuri were present. Everyone saw how the blonde had a homicidal smile on his face which made everyone present begin to sweat a little and fear for their lives, but fortunately for them that smile was only directed to Matsuri . Naruto looked at the man in front of him while his smile was still on his face. "He told you that the next time you messed with me , Matsuri would kill you , or you thought I would never find out that it was you who falsified the Director's signature to make me come here and participate in this stupid operation " Naruto said making everyone's eyes open when they heard that.

A rule not written in the CCG is that never, but never fuck with Naruto Uzumaki , because the blonde always tried to help all the members of the CCG whether they were field or office researchers, he always behaved like a kind and helpful person who was always willing to help everyone, but all that kindness and kindness disappeared when someone tried to fuck him to anyone who was important to him. The last time a CCG member taunted Naruto for being an orphan the poor bastard ended up in a coma for a couple of years, accusing him of the terrible and brutal beating he had given him. He had made sure not to kill him, of course, but he made sure that the boy never mocked anyone again in his life.

Matsuri stared at the blonde in front of him, he was doing everything possible so that the blond does not see tremble or frightened due to his threat, after all this was not the first time he had tried to kill him, the first time the He had tried it, he left it with an image that a person pursues at night. But in spite of all the fear he felt for Naruto he looked directly into his eyes. He knew that suppose to attract Naruto to the CCG would discover sooner or later, he also knew that when Naruto discovered that he was the one who deceived him he would try to kill as he tried years ago when the blond lost to several researchers in a mission that he gave it to him, he had told Naruto that the Ghoul he would be hunting was a Ghoul of Rank A, but it was all a lie since the Ghoul he faced was a Ghoul of SS Rank, that day Naruto had lost to fifteen of the twenty Investigators who accompanied him and he left with injured bars that almost cost him his life.

After Naruto and the five Investigators returned from their mission the blond with everything and his wounds went straight to Matsuri's office , when Naruto saw the man sitting comfortably in his office he was filled with hatred and rage and threw himself against the even with all his injuries that he had suffered in his fight against the Ghoul . The blond had attacked him like a rabid animal and almost decapitated him, only thanks to the intervention of Arima Kisho and all 0 squad members and some other investigators who were near the area were that they could stop the blond and dissuade him from killing the man because if he did that he would end his life as an investigator and also end up in jail for murder.

After the attempt of murder of Naruto in his against Matsuri was with the president and the director of the CCG and I try that both men stripped to the blond of its title of Investigator and that it locked it in Cochlea to attack it, but unfortunately for none of the Men complied with his request by saying that Naruto was in his right due to all the false information he gave him, information that led to the deaths of fifteen good people and researchers. It must be said that after that the fear, hatred and contempt that Matsuri felt for Naruto grew to a level like never before seen, after that day he secretly tried to kill Naruto by having him sent from mission to mission with each one being more dangerous than the previous one, but as at the beginning all his plans had failed because the blonde had become a lethal and dangerous killer.

Reassuring his body, he finally wiped the blood that ran down his cheek and looked at the blonde while he narrowed his eyes again. "You should calm down a bit Uzumaki Researcher, before you do something you can regret" Matusri said while looking like Naruto He began to circle the table slowly to reach him.

The closer he got to the man the more the homicidal smile grew on Naruto's face, that smile only increased when he raised the briefcase where his most precious Quinque was. "Repent, you say, the only thing I regret is that I did not kill you so long ago. , but do not worry Matsuri , that's a problem I'll solve today "he said while he was about to activate his Quienque , his finger was about to press the button and release one of the most lethal Quinques in the whole CCG, just so that This is stopped when someone took his arm, looking at who dared to touch his arm the blond dressed in black turned and could see that it was Akira Mado " Akira release my arm please " Naruto asked looking at the beautiful blonde woman.

Akira looked Naruto straight in the eyes while shaking her head. "Please Naruto, do not do it, if you attack Investigator Washu you could end up in jail, so please do not do it" she begged while looking at Naruto's insane eyes, the blonde stared at the blonde woman for a second without responding "I beg you Naruto, do not do it, do not do it for me," she said, trying to make him see reason.

Naruto's eyes slowly returned to their normal state as he watched Akira's eyes, sighing the blonde ran his hand through his hair before looking at Matsuri "You should thank Akira- chan , Matsuri , because only thanks to her You can keep breathing " Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk towards the exit of the room, the Researchers Hirako and Shimoguchi quickly moved away from the path of the blond to make it happen. Being a few steps from the exit of the room Naruto stopped "I hope this does not happen again Matsuri , because the next time you try another of yours with me there will be nothing and no one to stop me from killing you as slowly and painfully as possible, after all the third is the vanquished "he said as he turned and pointed his black briefcase to the man.

Matsuri's eyes opened behind his glasses before he jumped out of his chair with Juuzou and Haise doing the same. It was only a second, in just a second the entire desk along with the chair, the sword and the wall behind Matsuri was destroyed by a strange bolt of energy that shot out of Naruto's Quienque , but most surprisingly everything was not the damage that caused the ray of energy that the blond had shot but is that the Quinque of this was still in its sealed state, everyone saw how a cruel smile appeared on the face of the blonde for a few seconds before disappearing as if it was never there "With this I hope you remember to go back not to mess with me Matsuri , why next time that you do, I will point directly to your head and be sure that I will not fail, I also want you to remember that you do not give orders to me and you never will. Do not think that because you have the last name Washu I will obey you or follow your orders, the next time you try to order something to me, you'll gulp down your teeth along with my boot, "he said as he resumed his walk and left the room.

Silence reigned throughout the room after Naruto left. For a few long seconds nobody said anything as they watched the destructive power of Naruto's Quinque , so much destruction and damage by a single attack from a Quinque that was still sealed, none of those present had seen the true form of that Quinque de Naruto , the only ones who have seen and lived are members of the 0 squad and the Balck Ops , apart from them all the others who had seen him had ended up killed by him.

After overcoming her shock Akira turned around to run after the dangerous blonde dressed in black, but she could not get very far as she was stopped by the voice of Mitsuki which sounded a little trembling and scared "¿Where do you think you are going Mado investigator?" He asked while looking from the ground at the man who turned around to look at him" In case you have not noticed the meeting is not over yet, I have not told you the attack bread yet" he said as he got up from the He ground and cleaned the dust and dirt that had fallen on his clothes when the wall behind him and his desk were destroyed by Naruto.

"It's not obvious I'm going after Naruto, researcher Washu, " she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The meeting has not yet finished Mado Investigator, so stay in place until we are finished, you will have plenty of time to talk to Investigator Uzumaki after we finish here" Akira was not willing to do what the man was saying, She was about to turn around and leave the half-destroyed office to go after Naruto but was stopped again by Matsuri's voice. "If you go through that door, Mado Investigator, I will make sure that you are arrested for insubordination, also that your title be removed and that it be assigned to the cleaning area of the CCG Junior Academy "said the making Akira clenched her fists tightly because of the man's threat, she knew he was willing to do that and more, but even so she was willing to lose her title as a researcher in order to go after Naruto , when she was about to do that she was stopped by Haise who had approached her to stop her.

Haise looked at the woman who had become a great friend and an older sister to him, holding his head a little bit to stop her and that she did not get into trouble with the researcher Whasu . Akira saw the hallway where Naruto had left before looking at Matsuri , cursing inwardly she decided to stay and listen to everything the man had to say "Well as he kept saying before we were vulgarly interrupted by the Uzumaki Investigator I will tell you how the Operation of the Cancellation of the Auction will be carried out" he said while proceeding to tell the plan that had already been drawn up.

During all the time that Matsuri was talking Akira could only think of Naruto and the mood he was in right now, all the time she was looking at the man she was wondering if it was a very good idea by letting the blonde not kill him.

* * *

Half now after the meeting was over Akira ran out in search of the blond Uzumaki , she had searched for him in almost all the offices of the CCG and for several other places that he frequented outside the headquarters, but still she had not found trace of him, she was about to give up on the search for the blonde who also did not answer her cell phone, so to clear her mind a bit and think about where the blonde might be she decided to take a little walk aimlessly , while walking aimlessly she passed by a small playground that was not far from the CCG, she stopped in the search when she heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh and that she knew very well. Looking towards the park she found Naruto running around the park while playing with boys, she saw how the blond was running behind them while they tried to escape the " Grrrrrggh I'm the tickling monster and I'm going to catch them all" he said as he grabbed a Little girl and she was tickling, the girl began to laugh uncontrollably, when the blonde grabbed her and started tickling her everywhere.

"En-enough is enough Oni- chan, I give up" the girl said laughing, trying to make the blonde stop but he ignored her and continued to tickle her. From her place Akira could see how Naruto was laughing and having fun while playing with the children, she saw the happy smile he had, a smile that did not match what he had when trying to kill Matsuri Whasu It was as if he was a very different person from the one who tried to kill an important member of the CCG just a few minutes ago, listening to more laughter she looked to the side and saw the ones that were sure were the mothers and fathers of the children , they, like their children, were laughing as they watched the blond laughing and playing with their children, even though she saw how some of the mothers looked at the smiling blonde with eager and lustful eyes as if they wanted him to take them to bed.

Forgetting lustful women, she was honestly wondering how Naruto could go from being a cold and ruthless murderer to a cheerful, playful and sometimes childish man in such a short time, she knew that he had no mental problems because he had After all the psychological tests that the CCG did to all the researchers to evaluate their mental state, the test was always done regularly and the aza and the blonde always passed them all easily. Looking at it she saw that it was as if they were two different people in the same body, she was also wondering how the parents let Naruto he played with his children so carelessly, even though it could be possible that they let him be with his children because of his CCG clothes, because of that they knew he would not hurt them since he works for the people who protected them from the animals cannibals that were the Ghoul , although it could also be due to the cheerful aura that he always had when he was close to the children or when he was in a good mood or the lust that was in the eyes of the women present.

The blonde saw a shadow a few meters away and looked up only to see that it was Akira who had a small smile on his face as he watched him play and have fun, looking at the girl he smiled too and then nodded with the head towards her "Oh no, that's my archenemy the angel that captures monsters" he said as he stopped tickling the girl and walked away from her a bit, the other guys hearing what Naruto said they ran out and got behind Akira as if they wanted this to protect them from Naruto .

A boy the same age as the girl that Naruto had tickled him before looked at Akira with his brown eyes which were hidden behind transparent lenses. "Onee- chan it's true that you are an Angel that captures monsters that Do they tickle children?" he asked with an innocent smile as he looked at the beautiful blonde woman.

Akira nodded while looking at the boy who was close to her. "If I am an Angel that captures the monsters that tickle the children and now I am going to capture that bad monster" he said while following the game to Naruto .

The children were happy when they heard the beautiful blonde say that, a girl with her hair tied in two pigtails smiled before pointing to Naruto "If now Onee -chan end with the bad monster" she said with her eyes full of joy and Happiness, Akira nodded and walked slowly towards Naruto standing ready to run and not be captured by her.

"Do not catch me Angel captures monsters" Naruto said as he started to walk away from Akira, after a small prosecution which only lasted a very short seconds and after a small blow to Naruto's head by Akira she was able to beat Uzumaki the blond who fell dramatically " Noooo I was beaten again" he said as he closed his eyes as if he were dead. The children saw this and everyone started jumping for joy and happiness before running and hugging Akira, all of them started celebrating the defeat of the bad monster and some even approached and began to poke them with their fingers.

Both Researchers Ghoul stayed a long time more playing with the children until it was time for them to go home, Naruto smiled happily as he watched as all the children went with their parents, all the time he was smiling to them, Akira saw the smile of the blonde, she could see that he was in peace and tranquility "You really like Naruto children " she said as she watched him stop smiling when all the children went together with their parents.

"What can I tell you Akira children get the best out of me, they always remind me that there are still many good things in this rotten world for the Ghouls and some humans" he said as he looked at the sky which was beginning to get dark "When I I see a child smile happily remind me of the childhood that I could not have, so I always try to do my best so that no child goes through the same thing that happens to me" he said while looking at Akira which looked beautiful as always.

"You know Naruto, you could be a good father some day," she said without realizing the meaning of his words.

A mischievous smile crossed Naruto's face when he heard Akira say that "Is that some kind of hint Akira- chan?" He asked making the girl's face go completely red. Naruto saw how Akira got nervous and started to stutter incoherent things. "Easy Akira- chan I'm just kidding with you, unless you really want us to try, I say I'm willing if you want" he said with a wicked smile.

"B- Baka " she said as she hit the blonde on the arm and turned her back to try to calm down and not see his face flushed, after a few seconds of laughter on the part of the blond Akira calmed down and looked at him seriously before speaking " Naruto-kun , Why did you try to kill Investigator Washu ?" she asked as she looked at the blond.

Naruto stared at Akira for a few seconds and saw that she had become more beautiful than the last time he saw her, his hair was longer than before he left. Even with all those clothes on he could see that his body was more athletically developed, diverting his eyes from the girl's body he decided to look her directly in the eyes before speaking "I did it because he lied to me and tried to deceive me, he falsified the Films by Director Washu and he sent me a letter saying that he was asking me to return with my squad and so join our squadron and the squad 0 so that the three of us work together in the investigation and prompt operation of the auction, but when I return I found out that everything It was a lie so I investigated and found out that he was the one who sent me the letter and that he falsified the signature of his father" said the blonde calmly as if the attempted murder of a non- Ghoul person did not make him nervous or scared.

"¿But why try to kill him Naruto? ¿Why not just go to the director and file a complaint? I'm sure he would listen to you and fight something against Matsuri?" she said while looking at the blonde.

"First Akira I was not trying to kill him, I wanted to kill him but you stopped me, secondly you learned what happened to me the last time Matsuri Washu lied to me, fifteen good men and women died that day and I almost I also do it because of him and his false information, so that's why I wanted to kill him, but do not worry next time I will not fail and nobody will stop me either".

Akira saw Naruto's face and saw that he was talking very seriously and that scared her a bit "but you could go to jail for that Naruto and I do not want that to happen to you, I do not want something bad to happen to you , I do not want to lose you like I lost my parents "he said while the tears began to accumulate in his eyes" I- " Akira was silenced quickly when Naruto put his lips on hers, the kiss was long and passionate in which both Blondes melted as they forgot about the world around them.

Naruto did not know when it was the last time he had kissed Akira but he did love to do it again, especially after a long season without seeing her, after a few seconds they separated only due to lack of air, the blond happened to him a hand through the girl's hair before looking her in the eyes "Quiet Aki- chan, nothing bad will happen as long as Matsuri does not try anything against me or someone important to me" he said as he kissed her again.

Akira melted at the kiss of Naruto, that kiss led her to remember the day she and he met. She could still remember it clearly, she and the blond one day knew that Naruto went home with his father who took him to rest after a job they both had together, from that moment she fell madly in love with him, little then both of them made boyfriends, their relationship lasted until one day Naruto had told him that he also had a relationship with another girl he loved, knowing that made his heart break completely, due to that she and he they separated until a time later where during a mission Naruto saved her from a Ghoul , after saving she told him that even though they are separated he would still love her, so after considering it a little she decided to return with him but only on the condition that sharing it with the other one or others would not affect in any way their relationship, which he accepted saying he never treat her differently than his other girlfriends and all the the wanted in the same way and that he would never choose one over the other.

Akira came out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto's tongue wanting to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss she gave him permission to enter and explore her entire mouth while she wrapped her arms behind the blonde's neck, she was so lost in the pleasure she was feeling with the blonde's kiss that she did not notice when her legs were wrapped between the blonde's making them both fall to the floor with her on top of him. The blond couple kept kissing until the need for air made them separate, but all that was for a short period of time because as fast as they recovered the air they returned to the same thing.

* * *

 **November 11th**

The days and months had passed so quickly that without anyone noticing the day had already come when the Auction would be held. Since the Matsuri incident, which was stung like gunpowder by all the CCG Naruto had to visit the live one who called him to his office, nobody even his friend and second in command Gaara knew what both men talked for two hours inside the office, but after their meeting was over Naruto had come out with one of the biggest and happiest smiles people have ever met in the whole world, after that Naruto kept messing with and catching up with both Akira like with other people barias.

During all that time Akira was begging and begging the blonde to show him his biggest secret, since he came she was insisting that he show her his Quinque that he always carried with him, but unfortunately for the blonde researcher it did not matter what Sometimes, or the way she asked him, he never besieged her and showed her a bit of a bad mood, after he got that Quinque In what he catalogs his most disastrous mission he has never shown her the way she was or what kind it was, she went so far as to ask the creators about the weapon but even they refused to share that information with her or Anyone who asked, they only said that everything was a high level secret, she knew immediately that the Quinque Naruto had was very powerful since only the Quinques that were above the S + level were the ones that kept up with that secret so that only the researchers they belong to know how they work.

When she knew that she decided to continue insisting with the blonde so that he would tell her something about his weapon, but as always every time she asked him he would tell her that if she had luck and patience she would see him very soon, and so they passed the days until the day of the auction.

The operation of the auction had started unofficially when the Suzuya and Mutsuki Investigators had been prepared and left at the meeting point where they would meet the Ghoul known as Nutcracker. , when the members of the CCG saw that the woman had picked up the two investigators disguised as women, they began to follow them through a tracker that both had integrated into their clothes, thanks to that all the members of the CCG that would participate in this operation. they were following in armored cars that they used for high-ranking missions like this, while everyone was being taken to the place where the auction would take place, many researchers were preparing both physically and mentally since this would be their first major operation and Many knew that it was very possible that not everyone would return home to see their families.

Many other investigators were taking advantage of the road to put on their protective equipment which would protect them from the blows they could receive while fighting against the Ghouls, many already had their Quinque in hand ready for the fight and some could be nervous or even scared that they would not know what would be waiting for them when they arrived at the site, but the only thing they all knew was the fact that this operation would end with many people and Ghoul dead.

Unlike the other Investigators and the officers, Naruto was not in any of the assigned vehicles, in fact Naruto was in his personal car a black 2008 Ford Mustang GT, at the wheel of the car was Gaara while the blond he was in the other seat smoking a cigar, he knew that Akira would get mad at him for smoking, but that was not something that worried him at least not for now, he was so sure that Akira would be so focused on his preparation that I'm sure he would not notice that he was smoking. While they were heading towards the meeting place Naruto saw something that caught his attention.

There was a man on the side of the road dressed in a tunic and a black hood, Naruto could not see the man's face but something about him caught his attention, as if he knew him from somewhere but did not know where, looking by one of the side mirrors of his car the blond saw how the man stopped before looking back. On the other hand when the hooded man saw Naruto and Gaara a small smile came to his face before continuing on his way.

Two and a half hours of follow-up later and Naruto saw how all the vehicles of the CCG began to stop giving him to understand that they had reached their destination. Both members of the Black Ops got out of the car and looked at the huge house in front of them, Naruto looked around the place while he had his cigar in his mouth, he saw how all the members of the CCG got off the vehicles and began to shower all the yard of the mansion where the auction was supposedly taking place. Feeling an intense look at Naruto, he looked around and saw that it was Akira who was looking at him with a frown on his face.

Akira looked at her blond boyfriend, she did not have a very happy face while watching her boyfriend smoke, she and the other girls had flatly forbidden him but at the time he did not listen to them or at least not to most of them they only had one that had Naruto well controlled and on a short leash, only she and Naruto's adoptive father they were the only ones who could control him completely when the blonde was out of his mind and in his own twisted world. She had tried to get the blonde and the redhead to bring her in his car but he refused saying that a shield leader should be with his people to give them encouragement and help them if they felt nervous or scared. After all it's not all the researchers who manage to stay calm and in control when they know that they have to fight with a lot of Ghouls.

* * *

Tooru Mutsuki was scared, since he was born he was not a very strong, popular or brave boy, to make everything worse he grew up with an abusive father who mistreated him both physically and verbally whenever he came home drunk or whenever he I felt like it. But his whole life changed a bit when he was admitted to the CCG Academy where he would study and train to be a Ghoul researcher, after that he became one of the lucky ones to participate in the Quinx project. , which gave him a better life because now he had friends whom he could call family, friends who cared for him, cared for him, fed him and protected him, but unfortunately for him since he underwent his operation he made a couple of years he has not been able to access his Kagune and he knew very well that everyone in the Quinx squadron was the weakest of all since even his little companion Saiko could use hers very well, that made him feel pathetic especially due to the fact that even his own Quinque caused him fear due to the fact that he was afraid to cut himself with his own weapon while wearing it.

But even with all its flaws and weaknesses that the tapeworm his colleagues cared about him and supported him, so he went to great lengths to train and try to overcome all your fears and weaknesses. But now all his fears, fear and worst nightmares had returned with more strength when he learned that he would be participating undercover in this operation.

For him it was said that the operation would be simple, investigate the auction site, after that infiltrate it by posing as a girl and then inside the CCG Investigators would enter and stop all the Ghoul inside the room.

Everything was supposed to be fast, simple and clean, but if something he had learned as a Ghoul researcher was that it does not matter how much you plan something not everything will go according to plan and because of that everything for him was complicated because when he was in the car that was being transported he was drugged along with the researcher Suzuya for some kind of gas released by Nutcracker. When he managed to wake up, he realized that he was alone in a large metal container from which he could not leave, without any place where he could leave the deal to communicate with the command center to report his situation, but unfortunately for him it was not possible because he did not find his communicator anywhere, apparently while he was unconscious he was checked by the female Ghoul and she took away his communicator.

After an hour where he tried to find or create an exit to escape from the place he gave up seeing that everything he did to escape from the place ended up being a useless effort so he decided to rest and save his strength for when They removed from the large metal container, after an hour of awakening he saw how the container doors opened to show the smiling face of Nutcracker who was wearing a strange suit of Dominatrix , after she took him out of the container she took him to the area where the auction would be taking place so that he would be sold to the highest bidder.

After he was taken by the Ghoul to the area where he would be sold it was that he found out that all his plans had completely failed long before they even started since the auctioneer had told him that he knew he was a member of the CCG from long before he arrived at the place where the auction would be made. Now he was in a room full of Ghoul of both sexes who were auctioning off for him as if he were some kind of meat in a butcher's shop which was only once in a long time, especially when the auctioneer announced that he was a Cyclops Ghoul, that made everyone excited and offered more money to stay with the boy.

From his place he could see how all the Ghoul bid for him to want to buy it and make who knows what with him, but all the bidding for him stopped when a mysterious woman called everyone offering 200 million for him, on the one hand he was happy in a twisted way since his life was worth much more than he thought or what he had been told over the years while he was growing up, but on the other hand he was scared since Nutcracker had quickly entered him to take him Who knows where to do who knows what with him.

The auctioneer a Ghoul known as just being a member of the group of Ghouls called the clowns stood in front of everyone present, he was smiling a little behind his mask after the big millionaire auction they had previously had, looking at all the anxious Ghouls he decided to speak "Before I calm down I would like to introduce you to the next article" he said as a curtain opened behind him to show Juuzou woman's dress "Before all of you a beautiful young lady who surely will also reach a very high price" he said and as soon as the boy dressed as a girl appeared the comments were not expected from the men and women present, for all the It was well known that most of the Ghoul were Bisexuals who enjoyed men and women as equals.

"How beautiful it is"

"It looks like a human doll with those big, beautiful, red eyes"

"I would like to take it with me to be my toy at night"

"What a white skin and what beautiful eyes!"

"I would like to taste how his meat tastes both in bed and at a table"

Those and more were the comments that could be heard from all the present Ghouls , men and women by equals, Juuzou's red eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at all the Ghouls in front of him, subtly looking at everything around him he saw All the Ghoul that were in the place, he also saw that there were six doors that led to different places of the house where the Ghouls could enter or leave the place freely in case something happened, looking up the saw various Ghouls hidden in the shadows of the place. While looking at the possible escape routes his gaze stopped at a particular Persian, a person he knew very well in fact, his gaze stopped at the woman and he also realized that the woman was staring at him.

Up in the private boxes which were reserved only for the wealthiest and most important Ghoul who would attend the auction there was a fat woman watching how everything happened, she had already bought a very good merchandise in 200 million and now she was seeing a girl who looked very much like her favorite guinea pig, she saw how that girl narrowed her eyes when he saw her. One of the woman's personal guards told the red-haired girl and he also became very familiar by placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. He said, "Look, Madame, I 'm sure that girl will not ..." the man stopped when he realized that the woman was not paying attention, instead she continued to look at the girl with whom she had a duel of looks.

The auctioneer and member of the clowns was smiling at the cacophony that had caused the girl or rather the boy who was under all those clothes, like the previous boy he knew very well that he was not a girl and what was his true identity, looking at all the hope that the spirits calmed down a bit before continuing, after seeing how everyone calmed down enough he decided to talk because after all they had much more merchandise to sell and money to earn "This beautiful Girl is one of the finest items we have to auction, the starting price is- ".

"I need a price" Juuzou said as he interrupted the auctioneer and licked his lips, the Suzuya gave a great show of his skill and agility when he jumped out of his place and giving a turn in the air landing on the podium with a lot of grace and elegance, He smiled more openly when his right leg opened showing everyone a large number of knives. Juuzou grabbed a large handful of his Scorpion knives in his hands and with a skill that only he possessed he threw them against the heads of baros of Ghoul present thus getting them killed immediately, after that the researcher dressed as a woman took more of his knives and nail them in the face of the auctioneer who took a couple of steps back and then fell to the ground apparently dead too.

Juuzou watched as the man fell to the ground dead due to his knives, turning back to the audience present he smiled more openly when he saw how the eyes of the Ghoul were filled with half and horror to see how easy and fast he had killed various of theirs. Almost a minute after Juuzou had killed Baros Ghoul and the auctioneer it was that the brains of all present were able to process everything that had happened, as soon as they understood what was happening they all started screaming and running like chickens without head to escape the boy dressed as a woman who had begun to throw his knives again all over the place to prevent some of them from escaping the room.

Unfortunately for the Ghouls they could not get very far because every time Juuzou saw one of them coming very close to one of the exits he killed him with one of his knives in the head, the Ghouls seeing this did not stay of other than hiding behind the seats until the boy got tired of throwing his knives of which he seemed to have an infinite amount or until security came to protect them.

Up in the parcs were three members of Aogiri who were watching as the CCG Investigator killed and massacred all the Ghoul who wanted to escape from the place, they themselves had to move their faces when three knives were thrown at them and embedded in them. the wall giving him to understand that the boy dressed as a woman knew that they were there and that it was no longer worth hiding from "Damn that is Suzuya , apparently the CCG set us up, "said one of the two men present, the man who had spoken had blue hair and wore a two-piece rabbit mask, but this one only had the bottom of it on, thus covering only half of his face, while the upper half was resting on his head.

"But how was this possible?" Asked the only woman in the group of three, she could not understand how the boy had managed to pass all the checks without being discovered, it was assumed that each person who was going to be auctioned must be thoroughly checked and his identity confirms to prevent the CCG from infiltrating and ruining the auction as it was precisely the Suzuya was gripping at this moment who had already killed almost a quarter of the people who attended the auction.

"I do not know how to pass all the checks but we have to stop him before he kills everyone present or Big Madamen" said the boy with the rabbit mask as he lowered the part of the mask that was on his head and placed it in his face so that no one could see his true identity.

While the Ghoul upstairs were talking Juuzou was still killing Ghouls left and right with his knives until he had to stop and bend his body back to avoid an attack by the woman who had raised and tortured him until he was found by Yukinori Shinohara who He was the one who truly brought him up and treated him like what he really was, a child, a small child and something scared. Getting to stand up the huge woman looked at the boy dressed as a girl "Juuzu -chan? " She asked as she looked at the girl, she only knew one person with such skill to handle a lot of knives so easily, there was only one person she knew who could have such agility and mortality in a fight and that It was the boy she had raised and trained herself.

Juuzou straightened his body and looked at the woman who had tortured him and forced him to kill many innocent people during the first years of his life, he never knew his father or his mother and never knew if he had brothers or sisters, the never knew what it felt like the warmth of a home or the love of a family, the only thing he could know the first years of his life was the smell and taste of blood, the blood of the dozens of people who had forced to kill to entertain the Ghouls when he was just a little boy, another thing he had tried when he was a child was the cold, hard steel of the tools she used to torture him after each fight and kill him to the people he faced.

It did not matter if he won or lost she tortured him in the same way, the only difference to his victory against his opponent was that he could survive another day, another day to fight and be tortured by the woman in front of him, there were times when he just wanted to give up and that someone would put an end to his life, but after years of killing and fighting he could feel how his body moved on its own to defend against the aggressors. He had never told anyone but he has always longed to know what it feels like to be loved and loved by someone, to have a family that loves him, to take care of him and to always worry about him, someone who would always be waiting for him at home and I received him with a smile on his his life the only people who really cared about him and had made him feel a little loved and wanted were Naruto and Shinohara who saved him from his previous one full of death and suffering, only those two people were the ones that he could feel that they really care about him and their well-being, but even with everything they cared about him that was not enough to remove the feeling of longing was within the depths of his being, especially now that only Naruto had left because Shinohara was lying in a bed without the possibility of one day returning to open his eyes.

Taking advantage of the cease-fire on the part of the boy dressed as a woman, all the Ghouls who were still alive began to leave through the different doors that were in the room and took them to different places in the house. They started to leave as quickly as possible. his legs could before the boy started throwing knives again, while the Ghoul who were in the room tried to escape as far as possible from the Suzuya Several of them began to run around the huge mansion looking for the closest thing to an exit or at least somewhere where they could hide from the boy and his knives, but their hopes of finding or leaving and escaping from the mansion vanished when They looked through one of the many windows that were inside the mansion and saw the whole area outside the mansion surrounded by CCG members who were all armed and apparently ready to enter, a blonde woman dressed elegantly stood in front of a window and paled when he saw more than a hundred researchers in the backyard of the mansion "So many pigeons, but how?" she asked, terrified as she tried to run to the other side where there were no researchers, it was assumed that the location of the place where they were was clandestine and only known by those who were invited to the auction, it was also assumed that the entire area was well guarded and protected by members of Aogiri . Entering a room she climbed into a closet and closed her eyes hoping that if she stayed in that place she would not be found by her enemies.

* * *

Outside the mansion various minutes before Juuzou began his assault against the Ghoul.

While everyone finished dressing and arming correctly, Naruto was finished smoking what would be his second cigar, he had begun to get bored of lying in his car and wait for everything to start, he was very different from the majority of the researchers who would avoid fighting with a lot of the Ghoul at the same time, he enjoyed facing Ghoul various at the same time and if they were strong it was more exciting, so getting out of the car he started walking towards the main entrance of the mansion, throwing him still he left his cigar on the ground he started walking and passing through the middle of all the investigators who were on the road including Akira He did not stop until he reached the entrance of the mansion with Gaara right behind him. Investigators' bars stopped at what they were doing when they saw how the blonde and the redhead had stopped in front of the door.

Akira's eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the huge wooden doors, she knew him enough to know that he did not have much patience and that he was about to commit a madness right now, giving some steps forward she placed herself in front of all the researchers while looking at him "Naruto wait where do you think you're going!" she exclaimed as she watched the blond give her a small smile before kicking the door and breaking it into four pieces .

Naruto looked at his girlfriend before looking at the broken door "I'm tired of waiting here without doing anything, so Gaara and I will take the lead and see what we found" he said as he looked at her and winked at him, after that they started to enter the mansion without anyone stopping them. Not that anyone had the courage to stop either of them either, nobody wanted to end up in the hospital because of one of the blows of the blonde or the redhead.

All the other researchers stared as the two men dressed in black began to walk and enter the huge house unable to stop them "They are crazy, as they dare to enter them alone, without reinforcements" said a young researcher, the boy seemed fresh out of the academy and apparently he did not know Naruto or his fame.

His partner who also seemed out of the academy was also looking incredulous as both men entered the huge house alone "Forget that, perhaps you did not see that they did not even put on their protective equipment" he said while looking at his partner.

"They never use it" said a voice behind them, both turned to see who said that, turning around they recognized the man as the researcher Shimoguchi who was behind them, the man was behind them along with her two new proteges which were assigned to her after she left the academy "Better said they do not need it, those two that you just saw were Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku who are the members of the Black Ops squad" He said making both boys surprised even more because they had heard of the feat that the members of that squad had achieved but had never managed to hear the names of their members, they had only heard their nicknames.

"Are you saying that those were the Akuma No CCG and the Kuro Shinigami ?" The second boy asked, assuring that the man nodded.

Shimoguchi looked through the door where Naruto and Gaara had entered before turning his gaze back to the two rookies and returning to speak "That's right, they are the Akuma No CCG and the Kuro Shinigami and none of them or any of the members of the Black Ops have never used the protective equipment no matter how big and dangerous the mission they never use them, according to them that protection team restricts them, adames with the skill that each one have, I doubt very much that a Ghoul that is not double S or triple S can beat them in a one-on-one fight, "he said while both men were even more surprised because they did not expect both men to be at such a high level with their fighting skills.

Akira who was not very far from the men who were talking was the only one who was not surprised or surprised by the abilities of both boy, on the contrary she was clenching her fists strongly due to what Naruto had done "That blond idiot, when I see him again he will taste all the power of my Akira punch "he said while shaking his arms violently, various men present of his squad felt sorry for the poor blonde who would be victim of the fists of the angry blonde, they had already tried the Akira punch and learned to never make the blonde woman angry which could put any man on his knees are just a punch.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were quietly walking down the hall of the big mansion when they heard how the pandemonium had broken loose, that had given them to understand that Juuzou had already started killing all the possible Ghouls , Naruto saw as three members of Aogirii ran towards him and Gaara , they apparently came to investigate the noise that he had done when I destroy the door, the three men came toward them with their Kagunes ready for the fight, looking at the red - haired blonde spoke "I'll take care of this, "he said as he stepped forward a couple of steps, Naruto ducked when the first Ghoul with a scissor- like Kagune wanted to split it in two, a second jump over his partner and tried to attack him from the back but Naruto easily avoided him, using his briefcase the blonde cut their legs to one making him fall on the ground while screaming in pain, after that the blond jumped into the air and landed on the man's head making all his weight take the man's head to the ground and that the skull of this man was completely destroyed, the entire floor of the mansion and the blond's legs will be filled with blood and brain matter. Stepping aside lazily Naruto dodging another Kagune shaped tail, running towards the man who attacked him the blond made two cut with his briefcase on the body of the Ghoul one horizontal and the other vertical, for a couple of seconds nothing happened, then the Ghoul fell to the ground divided into four parts where I rego all its content, the third Ghoul saw his partner fell to the ground dead in four different pieces, after seeing how his comrades were killed easily the last Ghoul tried to run but did not get far as Naruto he was faster than him and he cut off his head, the blood of the decapitated man shot upwards as if it were a hydrant from which he had ripped off the key, the whole roof and what was around the man was covered with blood that came out of the dead Ghoul , Naruto himself had to take a few steps back to avoid being sprayed with the blood that came out of the man.

After killing the three Ghouls , Gaara approached Naruto and together they started walking as if nothing had happened while ignoring the three dead behind men, bending in a corner they saw another group but this was made up of five Ghouls the who were looking for an exit to escape the mansion without anyone discovering them, one of the men turned when he saw two shadows approaching them, the face of said Ghoul became as pale as a ghost when he recognized the clothes of the two men behind them "P-Black Doves" shouted the alerting his other companions, the Ghoul a fat man with a greasy appearance began to sweat quickly when Gaara and Naruto approached them more and more towards them.

One of the Ghoul recognized the face of the redhead and the clothing he had, scared he took a step back "N- no por- please do not kill me I beg you" said the frightened man as he fell to his knees pleading for his life, the tears started to come out of his face as he looked at the blonde and the redhead.

A third Ghoul frowned when he saw how the two men cowered so easily, he had already faced off against fellow Ghoul investigators and killed them all before proceeding to eat them, even though they were not all dead when he ate them, looking at the two cowed men he decided to speak "I heard, what's wrong man, do not be so scared by two simple pigeons, in case you do not realize we are five against two and if we attack all at the same time we can beat them and then we can eat them "he said while licking his lips, since the auction had started he had not been able to eat anything but a pair of human eyes and fingers which had not satisfied his hunger.

The man who was on his knees began to shake his head quickly after hearing what his partner said "No, we can not, those are the members of the Black Ops the biggest assassination squad of Ghoul and the blond he is leader and the famous Kuro Shinigami No CCG "said the man while everyone got scared, of course they had heard of the Black Ops as well as almost all the Ghouls alive, they had heard rumors of the Black Ops but had never seen one in person, they had only seen their faces briefly in newspaper photos. Following the example of the first Ghoul they all fell on their knees like that and like the first one they all began to beg for their lives.

Naruto walked slowly and approached the first man who had recognized him and had knelt before them, putting his hand on the head of the man the blond moved his head back so that he saw it directly in the eyes "I will only ask one only once so listen well, tell me where the auction was taking place and I promise you I will not kill you?" Naruto asked as he gave the man a cold glare.

The Ghuol nodded his head terrified by the look the blond was giving him. "In the corridor on the right there are stairs, which will take you to the second floor, after that you have to enter the first room on your left, inside you will find three light switches, you just have to put two up and one down and there is a wall that will open a staircase that will take you directly to the site where the auction was being made."

Naruto looked at the frightened man in front of him before looking at another of the Ghouls who were kneeling on the ground "Is that true?" Asked the blond to the other men who quickly nodded "Well as I promised I will kill them" Naruto said as he left and left the men on their knees on the ground, the first man who had knelt a sigh of happiness, looking at the Blonde who passed him by the side he followed in his footsteps until he heard one of his companions fall dead his severed head.

The man's eyes opened before he turned to see the blonde who was still walking calmly "Why, you promised that they would not kill us if we gave you the information you wanted" he asked while listening as another of his companions He fell dead on the floor with no head on his shoulders.

Naruto stopped and turned to see the man who had spoken to him "Error, I told you that I would not kill you if you told me where the auction was taking place, but I did not say anything that he would not kill them" he said while He gave a smile to the man, when the man turned to see the redhead the last thing he could see was Gaara and as the CCG member's briefcase passed over his face, the man's head was detached from his body and that head rolled over the ground until Naruto He stopped her with his right leg, turning the blonde and enlarging his smile when he saw the face full of horror in the decapitated head of the man, placing his foot on his head he managed to lift it like a soccer ball, for a couple of seconds he she had fun playing with the decapitated head of the man as if it were a soccer ball, after a few seconds and bored of it he threw it into the air before kicking it and sending it to hit a costly looking lamp.

Gaara shook his head at the boyish attitude of the blond, ignoring his companion and leader he decided to keep walking to reach his destination. Naruto watched as his friend passed him by without telling him anything, shrugging his shoulders as he started to follow him. While both walked towards the place of the auction Naruto and Gaara had to do a small deviation towards one of the many rooms that the gigantic mansion had because this one was full of Ghoul that they were hiding from them, after five minutes they both finished with all the Ghouls that were in the room and they resumed their way to the place where the auction was taking place to help Juuzou. All the way they both left a trail of corpses, blood and parts all over the place, Gaara for his part killed them with quick blows and clean cuts while in the case of Naruto he preferred to cut off parts of their bodies before killing them.

The whole time they were both inside the mansion Gaara had seen Naruto smile a couple of times, but looking at the blond now he could see that his friend had a smile and a look on his face that would scare and chill them until the same death, that smile came after he had killed that large number of Ghouls in the room, seeing this Gaara knew that if he continued like this he could lose control and start killing everything that moved around him, that putting a hand on the blond's shoulder made him stop and look him straight in the eyes " Naruto You must calm down a little, remember that you can not lose control again, we must also leave some alive to interrogate them "he said while looking at the blonde who stopped looking at him, Gaara saw that Naruto had not heard it apparently since the deviated He looked away from his friend and saw two women hiding behind a wall.

Naruto's smile widened when he saw two Ghoul women who were hiding behind a wall not to be discovered "Why would Gaara stop me , do not you see that this is like an amusement park for me, here is a lot of variety of Ghouls that you can kill in many different ways "he said as he started to walk towards the wall where the women were hiding" You only have to have fun like me Gaara , enjoy the moment and enjoy the fun "he said as he stood in front of the wall where the women were hiding, putting his hand on the wall the blond saw that this was not concrete but thick cardboard, so lifting his hand he crossed the wall as if it were nothing, pulling his arm back the blond brought him to one of the two women who were hiding behind the wall, the blonde took the woman by the head and placed it in front to her face, before the woman had time to defend herself, she was hit in the stomach by the blonde making her lean forward while vomiting a lot of blood and saliva, releasing the woman and placing behind her the blonde I kick in the back of my knees, getting her kneeling on the floor, the woman tried to get up to run but was sent to kiss the ground when Naruto gave him a right hand on the back of the head, with the woman lying on the floor he slowly lifted her leg and then dropped it on the woman's head, pressing her foot on the woman's skull he began to make her Slowly press until it explodes like a balloon with excess air. Blood and brain matter as well as fragments of the skull of the now dead woman were scattered all over the place. Gaara shuddered a little after seeing the brutal way in which his friend killed the woman.

Putting his hand back through the wall, Naruto pulled the second woman out of her hair. She was so terrified that she could not do anything to try to escape or defend herself against the man dressed in black. Releasing it by taking it by the neck and began to suffocate it while approaching it to its face, watching as the woman was closing the eyes slowly by the lack of oxygen he loosened the grip that it had in the neck of her making her eyes begin to open. A dark smile formed Uzumaki's face when he saw that the woman had her eyes wide open again, squeezing her hand in front of the woman's eyes he quickly pulled her eyes out.

The woman screamed in pain when her eyes were ripped from their eye sockets, Naruto frowned a bit when he heard the woman scream so to silence her he put his eyes into her mouth before making her swallow them completely, placing her hands both sides of the woman's head he began to squeeze with all his strength, the woman screaming in pain when her head was slowly being crushed by the blond, fortunately for her all the pain stopped when her head exploded as if it were a watermelon . All the time the smile of Naruto never left his face, in fact it was the other way around since the more he looked at the woman writhing in pain but it grew, the smile of the blonde grew to such an extent that if he continued like this his face could be divided in two. Looking at the redhead he smiled happily "See how funny that was, the way his head exploded was incredible jejejejejjajajaaahhahahahahahahahahaha" the blond began to laugh maniacally, his laughter was echoing all over the place. After a few minutes the blond stopped when he saw the serious look on Gaara's face. "That, maybe you do not see that I'm completely fine Gaara , so you must learn to calm down a bit, I will not lose control so easily, here again no one has been hurt so far " Naruto said while he still had that smile and unsettling look on his face, Gaara who was used to seeing that guy smile on the face of his partner just ignored him and pointed to the two dead women on the floor and the boots of which were full of brain matter and some fragments of skull and brain, Naruto followed the finger of his friend before frowning A little bit "It was not me, it was all like that when I arrived, and you have no evidence to accuse me of anything" he said while looking and kicking the body of the dead woman.

Gaara frowned while looking at the blond, the attitude he had right now was the same as he had before losing control the previous time "I'm serious Naruto , you must control yourself a bit, we do not want to happen what same as the other time "he said remembering the time Naruto almost killed him after losing control during a fight, the tube thanking his other teammates who managed to subdue the blonde before he decided to kill them as he had done with the Ghouls that they had found raping a group of little girls, he could still vividly remember how Naruto killed and dismembered all the Ghouls they were in the place and he did it all with the same smile that he had right now, looking at the blond he saw that his look had calmed down a bit but not enough for him to calm down " Naruto if you you lose control ... If that were to happen then I would have no choice but to call her so that she calms you down "as soon as the redhead finished saying that the demented look and the smile that was on Naruto's face disappeared completely , now the blonde had a completely serious look on his face and a calm attitude.

Looking at the redhead the blond decided to speak "You know what sometimes you are a water party Gaara, I should have brought him better since I am complete for sure with the here everything would be more fun and exciting" terrino him with a small smile.

Gaara also showed a smile to see that his friend had returned to normal, after years of knowing Naruto he knew how to make the blond back to his senses even temporarily, he also knew that Naruto did not mean that seriously. Although looking at it well he may have been serious because he and his other partner share the same mania of killing Ghoul slowly and painfully, alone and his other partner were the only ones who preferred to kill them as quickly as possible, because of that it is that they were matched in that way. After his friend had returned to normal, both decided to continue on their way to the place where the auction was taking place.

While they were walking towards the place that the Ghoul had told him was the entrance Naruto touched the right side of his ear where his communicator was, he had given some to the squads of the squad leaders so they could talk to them and give them better orders that gave Matsuri and squad S2, looking for the correct frequency he decided to speak " Juuzou am I Naruto where are you?" Naruto asked while communicating with his black-haired friend.

For a couple of seconds there was no response, Naruto was about to try again but his communicator began to sound " Naruto ~" the blonde heard the happy voice of Juuzou in his ear "Where are you Naruto, you're missing the whole party and the Fun" said the Suzuya as he paused for Naruto to speak.

Returning to place his hand on his ear the blond decided to respond to his friend "I am near the entrance where the auction was taking" Naruto said as he stopped and looked through a window, from the window he saw Akira which had a frown on his face still, forming a smile on his face he decided to break the window to call the intention of the blonde-haired girl and all the researchers around her, ignoring everyone at least to the Blonde used her hands to make various signs to the girls, the signs that he had made made her blush and look away to another place. Looking further ahead, he saw how members of the CCG began to enter the mansion, indicating that the operation had officially begun.

Akira glanced at the blond before giving them a couple of signs with his hand, seeing that he nodded she went to the area he touched. Naruto stared at his girlfriend and they shielded her until they disappeared among the many trees that were all over the land, listening to a very familiar sounds he colored his denos in his communicator "Who are you fighting against?" he asked as he stopped a few meters from the room where the entrance to the auction area was located.

"This is going to love Naruto , I'm fighting Rabitt " he said making Naruto's eyes open for a few seconds before they were reduced and his homicidal smile came back stronger than before on his face. Before Gaara could do anything to stop him, Naruto ran to the place where Juuzou was.

* * *

 **08:35 P.M.**

 **23-11-208**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected encounters

**Shinigami No Ghoul Chapter:** **Unexpected encounters**

* * *

Mitsuki Washu considered himself an intelligent man who was born to take this world to a better place free of the Ghouls, the man did not care to play and sacrifice the lives of people to achieve their goals, he just wanted to accumulate achievements until to the top of the CCG where he wanted to be.

He wants to be the man in charge of all the Ghoul Investigators since he thinks that with the current director and his methods he will never be able to be liberal of Aogiri and the Ghoul, his beliefs had more weight when the current director decided to form the Quinx squad, just listening, thinking or saying the name of that squadron turned his stomach, humans with Ghoul skills that was something he could not stand, he could not stand the idea of a person sacrificing his humanity to get the skills of monsters. The man was sitting in his comfortable chair inside the command center where the S2 squadron was operating, the members of the S2 were always far away from the area of future battles and only in strange situations has he seen involved in a fight.

Mitsuki showed a smile when he remembered how Naruto had overtaken everyone, he knew that Naruto had not gone ahead because he had tired of waiting as he said, but he had gone ahead to kill as many of Ghoul as possible before the others enter and thus be able to avoid many losses on the part of the CCG.

His smile only increased when he remembered that he would take almost all the merit of this operation because with Naruto present and barias As up the sleeve that he had gualdadas he knew that the CCG would be victorious of this, unlike Naruto to him not he cared if they suffered many casualties or not as long as everything was done as he said. Looking at the screens he saw that everything was ready to begin. "To all the units the operation has begun," he said while fixing his glasses. "Attention to all units, first objective to eliminate all the Ghouls from the enclosure especially Big Madamen which they must kill at all costs, we believe that Aoigiri I could be involved so we will not pass up the opportunity to finish a few of them so you must exterminate all of them too, second objective to find and liberalize all the prisoners our top priority the liberal to the kidnapped civilians "he said as he watched as Everyone started to move in. _"That's what I have to say to avoid problems, but however valuable their lives are, the most important thing is Big Madamen"_ he thought without impotance if civilians live and die. that everyone under his command is disposable

* * *

On one of the roofs of the great mansion were a large group of Ghouls looking at all the members of the CCG, among them were the Ghoul of white suits which were directed by a Ghoul named Naki, also with the barhs Ghoul of Aoigiri together with an unidentified woman. "Are ... Are those enemies?" Gagi, Guge "Naki asked while he looked at all the members of the CCG, the named Gagi and Guge only responded by repeating their names as if they were machines without mind or brain.

"They are many, join me so that together we can kill them easier," said the masked and short woman as she looked at all the pigeons below her.

"Stop talking so much little witch" Naki said while making fun of the girl's height. "The one who attacks first" he said as he threw himself down to attack all the members of the CCG, an action that only an idiot to attack could commit. "Laugh better!" he exclaimed while using his Koukaku to cut off members of the CCG, as loyal subordinates all the members of the White Suits threw themselves off the roof and followed the action of their leader, especially Gagi and Guge who landed on two neglected CCG members. Ignorant of the danger that haunted them. "You've seen that boss," Naki shouted after jumping up and killing another man who was still surprised by the sudden arrival of the Ghoul. Meanwhile, up in the bin the woman who was with him was pulling his hair in frustration because of the idiot that was his partner and all those who followed him. She could not do anything but watch in frustration as Naki and his men jumped like crazy all over the place and fought against all the members of the CCG.

As soon as they began they began to hear the screams of pain and death of some investigators the others decided to be alert not to be surprised by the enemy. Apart from the screams of the Investigators and Ghoul who were killed, cries of help and reports were heard everywhere. "The Ghoul have come in white!" Akira who is in his area still started listening to the reports through his communicator.

 **"It's Naki de Aogiri"**

 **"We need to strengthen-"**

Akira got tired of hearing how her companions asked for help or were killed by Naki and her men, clenching her fist tightly she decided to take action against her enemies. "Testishima !, Isai, come with me, we'll finish this!" she exclaimed as she prepared her Quinque to help her friends and companions.

"Yes ma'am," both men replied as they ran behind the lethal blonde woman 

* * *

Within the area where the auction had been held three masked Ghoul could be seen, of the three present you could see that two were man and the third a woman. "Hinami, what's going on out there?" asked one of the men, who had blue hair and the body more corpulent of the two, he also had a mask with a muzzle on his face.

"I think they are meeting on the front and side, there are also reports that they have already seen two who entered and killed everyone who was in their way" she said as she looked at the man I asked.

"Are we surrounded?" the man asked, even though it sounded more like a confirmation than a question, the girl in spite of everything nodded while looking at the boy. The under the head thought a little while thinking about the situation that they were. "Tell Naki and Miza that there will be a perimeter, I will escort Big Madamen" he said as he watched as Juuzou continued firing his knives at the few that remained.

The girl nodded as she looked at the blue haired boy. "Understood," she said and two seconds later, the boy jumped from where he was to the place where the Suzuya was.

"What do I do, Ayato?" asked the second man who was the tallest of all but the boy did not answer him since he was too far away

"Come with me, Mr. Saeki," said the girl known as Hinami as she left with the man behind her.

After murdering all the Ghoul who were running all over the place Juuzou stopped while putting a bored face since there was no more Ghoul to kill, the boy looked up and saw how Big Madame was looking at him, but before he had time to say something the tube to jump back to avoid projectile barios that were thrown by the boy with blue hair, the Suzuya recognized the mask that the Ghoul carried and according to the mask the boy was the Ghoul known as Rabbit, a Ghoul of SS rank, he knew that this would be a difficult fight especially without his Jason at his side but still that would not stop him. 

* * *

When the members of the CCG began to enter the mansion all of weak stomachs began to vomit everything they had eaten all day, many could even be green just by seeing the view in front of them, the most experienced did not show anything but even they were a little affected by everything they saw when they entered.

In front of them was the one that would be a scene from a horror movie very old, the hall in front of them was bathed in blood and what looked like the remains of an incalculable quantity Ghoul, due to the remains that had everywhere it was impossible to know the total amount or what part belonged to each one, and even the most experienced and experienced forensics would have a very difficult day to identify or arms the parts since more than half were chopped to pieces, all over the place It was covered arms, heads, legs and entrails, everything was watered all over the place giving the area a macabre and sinister, observing well are they realized that many were lucky enough to die with a short head or wounds you record but there were others who did not have that luck.

"By God that was what happened here" asked a member of CCG novice, the boy had cleaned his mouth with his clothes after having expelled all his stomach content, his face was a little green for all the blood and organs that had in front of him.

"Naruto passed by here" said a more experienced investigator, he had participated in a joint mission with the death squad, he saw almost everyone in action except Naruto since he had left on his own to fight alone, but when they saw him again they all saw the carnage that the blond had caused. He had had nightmares for weeks and he was sure that these young people would have it too.

A young girl looked at the man in front of her with wide eyes. "Wait you want to say that Uzumaki-sama did all this!" she said unable to believe what the man was saying.

"Yes, the Researcher Uzuamki Naruto is known as the Kuro shinigami, few have seen his Quinqués in action, especially the one he always carries, he never abandons his Quinque or sleep as people say, he also recently won a new name" She said she called the attention of all those who were not emptying their stomach thanks to the grotesque scene in front of them

"A new name?" Asked a young researcher who had miraculously resisted the urge to vomit.

The man nodded before speaking. "Yes, the Uzumaki Researcher lately is being called by far as **the Butcher of Ghouls** because of the way in which he dismembers his enemies" said the man while looking at the carnage in front of them.

None of those present could believe that a man considered by many as a good person, a calm and friendly man could cause such massacre and carnage, many of the dead had an expression of horror on their faces. Also if a person stopped to smell the whole room they might realize that apart from the great smell of blood there was also a faint odor of excrement and urine. 

* * *

Hasie was running through one of the corridors of the great mansion with his Quinx squad behind him, all including Saiko were using their Quinque to fight with the multiple enemies that had appeared in front of it. "Squadron S2 here the Quinx Squadron reporting that we are in the assigned entrance, they are there barhs Ghoul de Aogiri with which we are facing but nothing too difficult, this is something that Quinx Squad and others can take care of" Sasaki said before to use his sword to block the attack of a Ghoul who ran towards him. The white haired boy along with his Quinx squad had killed all the Ghoul with whom they met, but fortunately for them none of the people they had faced was very strong.

"That one is Sasaki right there, he moves almost like Investigator Arima and Investigator Uzumaki" said a member of the CCG after killing a Ghoul with his sword, next to him there were more investigators to whom they were ordered to accompany to the Quinx Squad to take and secure the area where they were. Among the people who accompanied them were many types of researchers including their best friend who was a man with a somewhat robust appearance. .

The man's gaze fell on the young Investigator in the elevator who had killed two more Ghouls. "As I have heard he is the student of Arima-san" the man said before shaking his spear to cleanse the blood that had accumulated in it.

The first man I speak looked at everyone who was standing next to him. "Thanks to the Quinx Squad we have cleared the entrance, now we are going to-" the man could not finish informing as he was brutally beaten in the side and sent to hit a wall. The blow and the impact were so strong that it caused the man to die instantly.

The eyes of barios opened when they saw the man fall to the dead floor, turning to the person in charge, they all saw that it was a Ghoul with what looked like two arms shaped like big butcher knives. The man was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. After killing the member of the pigeons with his great Kokaku the man stared at all the others while moving his head in a strange way

Haise stared at the bald man in front of him a little surprised by his Kagune. "He has a huge Kukaku," he said before running forward to intercept the man who started running towards them, using his sword Haise to strike a blow from the man's Kukaku with his Quinque, snarling a bit at the man forced to force this one took a couple of steps back but instead of him it ended up being sent away because the man was much stronger than what his skinny body showed.

Squeezing a bit on his sword Haise was willing to continue fighting the man but stopped when he began to hear a voice in his right ear. **" _Researcher Sasaki continues"_** he heard Haise the unmistakable voice of Matsuri.

Bringing her hand to her ear Haise spoke. "But sir I can beat him" he said but before he could hear an answer from Matsuri one of his companions stood beside him and said a weak smile which was full of confidence and security.

"Leave it to us, we'll take care of him," said the man whom Haise acknowledged as the Ato Investigator.

Looking directly into the man's eyes Haise could see the confidence and confidence of an experienced Investigator who had seen many battles and had survived them all, so after a few seconds of looking at him he nodded. "Well then let's go guys," he said as he left with his Quinx squad behind him following in his footsteps. 

* * *

Juuzou leapt into the air and fired five of his knives at Rabbit, who eluded them into the air, nimbly landed the black-haired investigator had to run quickly to avoid being pierced by the shots of Rabbit's Ukaku. Juuzou ran quickly all over the place until he could reach and hide behind a wall which was not far from one of the exits where Ghouls had escaped. "Without my Jason I'm at a clear disadvantage against this bunny" he said as he took off the wig that miraculously had not fallen off his head despite everything he had run and all the twists he gave in the air .

"1, 2, he's coming for you ~" Juuzou and Rabbit stopped everything they were doing and everything they were about to do when they heard a person sing what looked like a children's song.

"PLEASE NO, DO NOT DO IT GAHHI-"

"3, 4 Close the door ~"

"Help please, please hel-"

"5, 6, They look for a hiding place ~"

"Arrgg my leg, my -"

"7, 8, Stay awake ~". With each step that the person who was singing gave more cries of pain and death they heard each other, cries that came closer and closer to the place where they were. Both Juuzou and Rabbit could hear the footsteps of the person who was singing near them, and the more he came closer the louder the cries of his victims are heard.

Ayato's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at one of the many entrances and exits that were all over the place, they only had one person in the whole world that he knew he could sing that song. He only knew a person who could sing a song so childish and macabre at the same time and sincerely hoped to be wrong, he was willing to face any person except who was singing that song.

"9, 10 You will sleep forever ~" said the person who was singing as he arrived at the place where Ayato and Juuzou were, the person's eyes shone with happiness and joy when he saw the black haired boy. "Hi Juuzou and you too Ra-bb-it" he said before stopping and stare at the person with rabbit mask "You are not Rabbit, or Ayato" Naruto said while recognizing the boy behind the rabbit mask black.

Ayato's frown deepened a bit more when he saw the per person and the most dangerous with which the attendant to fight in his life. "I never expected to see you again Uzumaki" Ayato said while removing the top of his mask so that the blond could see it clearly, he knew that it would be useless to hide his Naruto identity since Naruto knew him and easily recognized him even though he had half of his mask on.

Naruto smiled when he saw the boy take off his mask. "I knew it was you Ayato, even though I'm curious why you call yourself Rabbit if both you and I know you're not, or maybe you're protecting someone special" Naruto said as he looked like Ayato's scowl he was puckering even more than before. "Maybe a mother, boyfriend, friend or ... Maybe maybe a sister" Naruto's smile widened a bit when Ayato clenched his fists in anger but even if he did not say anything and kept his lips closed. "You know that if you want you do not have to talk, I know many methods that make a Ghuol talk and I would like to try them with you" he said before staring at Juuzou "You did well Juuzou now rest, without your Jason you you can not beat Ayato-chan. "

Juuzou just nodded as he looked at the blonde in front of him, he was about to leave but was stopped by Naruto who was looking at all the dead Ghoul with a look of astonishment on his face, after admiring the whole work of the boy the blonde I change his look for one of pride.

"Damn Juuzou, if you're good, if you keep that up, you could easily overcome me" he said making the boy smile a little. "And as a reward for your effort and for killing so many garbage I give you this" he said as he handed him two bars of chocolate to the boy who took them happily, uncovering them quickly the boy dressed as a girl began to eat them while Naruto ate his head.

Unfortunately for both of them they had to get out of the way of projectile barges thrown by Ayato who had gotten angry by how Naruto and Juuzou were ignoring him.

Naruto walked and stood behind one of the seats that were in place, kicking one of them the achievement to take it off and lift it in the air, grabbing said seat he threw it to the blue haired Ghoul. Ayato used the wings of his Ukaku to destroy the seat but as soon as he did he was the one who had to jump to avoid bars of Juuzou's knives, looking at the black-haired Investigated Ghoul he realized that Naruto was not present , looking sideways he did not find it anywhere. "Here I am," said a voice behind him, turning he found Naruto's boot which crashed into his face, Naruto crouched down and slit Ayato's feet causing the boy to fall to the ground. The blond got up from the floor and jumped in air while throwing bariums Juuzou knives, the Ghoul crystallized his wings to protect himself from the killer knives, using his arms as an impulse he stood up and managed to avoid a couple of knives more but this was launched by the youngest Researcher. "It's not bad Ayato, I see you've improved since the last time I saw you, but tell me, you still remember this" Naruto said as he showed him his sealed Quinque.

"Yes, I still remember it very well" Ayato said while rubbing his right arm, the first time he had met Naruto he thought that the blond was no longer an amateur and an easy prey so he attacked him, but unfortunately for the blond was very good fighting, after he fought between them both Naruto just had a short cheek while the blond was many things less easy prey, after his fight had finished the tube to run. With one of his arms less, the blonde had easily torn his arm off and was about to do the same with his head so he had no choice but to run, but unfortunately for him the blonde began to follow him, while He sang his strange song. From that day on he always tried to avoid meeting him, he always avoided going to the places where he could be and wherever he did not see he would run off in the opposite direction.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the boy. "It's good that you remember Ayato because he never forgot you" he said as he looked at the boy after that his gaze went to Juuzou who had finished eating his chocolates. "Juuzou, do you remember when I told you that I wanted to test the skills of your new Quinque with mine?" I ask while making the boy nod. "Well then let me introduce you to my Quinque" he said as he raised the front to his face, pressing the activation button they all watched as a small cloud of gas was released from the briefcase.

Juuzou's eyes were filled with amazement when he became one of the few members of the CCG who had seen the shape of Naruto's favorite Quinque. The Quinque had the shape of a scythe like its Jason, but this one was black with barias red lines in the form of cracks, the handle of the scythe was not linear like the one but had curved bars and half as some two meters or more, she also had a hole in the bottom of the handle almost at the end of this, attached to the hole was a kind of rope which was also tangled in the handle, the blade was black with red leneas in it, below the leaf had barios peaks as teeth, while above was normal looking except for a small opening at the top, at the end of the sheet were barios designs with skull shapes which had the mouth open as if they were screaming, they were also up to the middle of a red line which gave the appearance that they were being charged. In if the scythe had a scary appearance. [For more details, look at the image that you put on my profile, so you only have to imagine it in black with red lines and cracks]. Naruto moved his scythe a couple of times before placing it on his right shoulder. "Juuzou introduce you to **The Shinigami** , my favorite Quinque".

The black haired was amazed by Naruto's Quinque since he had never seen anything like it, the shape, the design and even the edge that he had were amazing, he was willing to try it against his Jason. "Amazing Se Naruto ~, I'm dying to try it and face it against my Quinque" he said while looking at the blond with his big bright red eyes.

Naruto smiled as he shook the boy's hair as an older brother would laugh at his younger brother. "You know, if you manage to impress me when you finish this operation, you will be the first to let me touch it, nobody other than me has put a hand in it since they delivered it to me" Juuzou nodded several times so fast that his head seemed to be about to take off "Well now go as this will get a little violent" he said as he looked at Ayato who was giving him a death glare, Juuzou gave one last nod before going and leaving both men alone. "Well Ayato, why do not we finish what we started years ago".

Ayato nodded as he changed the shape of his Ukaku thus removing the crystallized form and leaving it in its normal state. "Yes, but unlike the previous time you will not get out of here Uzumaki."

Both fighters stared at each other until a small rock fell in front of them, running to the one, both found themselves in the center of the platform where the auction was taking place, sparks flew everywhere while both tried to dominate the other . 

* * *

Outside of the mansion where Naruto and most other investigators were fighting against the Ghoul all the courtyard was full of bodies either investigators or Ghouls, and at the center of everything was Naki along with his band of white suits, the man could be a fool and a fool but no one could deny that he was a lethal killer, after all he was a Ghoul of rank S. He had only been in charge of killing many investigators, currently he was laughing as he watched as his Last victim fell to the ground with his chest pierced and his heart destroyed, a look of astonishment could be seen in the face of the dead man. Looking around him, the blond-haired Ghoul smiled when he saw that the barios of those around him took a step back, he did not know how many he had killed, but he knew that he wanted to continue killing more.

While the Ghoul smiled the investigators who were around him were beginning to panic and panic. "Naki is as strong as expected!" said a Ghoul Investigator who had what looked like a gun in his hands.

"How many of our people have they killed?" asked another who had a sword in front of him, the blood could be seen coming out of his right arm, also his chest rose and fell a bit quickly giving indications that he was a little tired of so much fighting.

"I have no idea but there were many," said a third who cowered when Naki gave him a bloodthirsty smile, a smile that widened when he saw another of his companions was cut into pieces by other members of the white suits.

The fear felt by the Investigators widened when they saw how an Investigator ran towards Naki. But before he could reach the Ghoul he was pierced by the chest and thrown to the side as if he were not a companion. "E-it's Triple Blade, a Ghoul S rank" said a scared man especially when he saw that his friend and comrade Jun Numa was split into two pieces by the petite but lethal Ghoul who had joined the fight.

"At last you have come Miza" Naki said while saying the real name of his companion. "I thought you would stay hidden like a scared girl"

"Do not shout my name, asshole" said Miza, seriously she could not believe Naki's stupidity, he not only throws himself in front of all his enemies without even having a plan, but he is also one but the only Ghoul who does not he wears a mask to hide his identity, making him easily recognized by his enemies.

Forgetting for now the stupidity of his partner both decided to launch and kill all their enemies still present. Miza saw three pigeons coming towards her with her Quinqués in hand, using her Bikaku she cut their legs at the three of them before stabbing them in the head, she quickly retracted her Bikaku and used it to cover herself with projectiles thrown at her by barias Doves, feeling someone behind her jump and stab him with his three blades, the man shouted for a second before he fell dead. Launching the body against a group of Researchers she jumped in air and landed on the shoulders of another, smiling behind her mask she sent her Bikaku to three different places.

Naki shouted for joy as he held a man tightly held under his left arm, using his Koukaku he cut off the head of another with his, his joy increased further when he broke the man's neck as if it were a dry twig, released the The man's body jumped and embedded his Koukaku in the head of another, taking a momentary pause he saw how his men died and killed right and left.

Two Investigators stepped back as they watched as Naki, the white suits and the Triple Blade killed many of their own without anyone being able to do anything to stop them. "They are too many, we can not against all of them" said a girl while watching as Naki killed another man. "At this rate ..." the girl was startled when both she and her partner were sent to the ground by two of Naki's men.

But luckily for her and her companion a spine-shaped Quinque came out from behind her and killed the two Ghouls, after the Quinque killed the two Ghoul followed in a straight line in the direction of Naki who managed to protect himself using his Koukaku as a shield, but even that did not prevent his feet were taken off the ground. Landing a few meters from the place where he was the leader of the white suits gave a glance to who attacked him, this person was none other than Akira which was with two of his subordinates. "Your face is familiar to me!" Naki said as he looked at the blond woman in front of him. "But I have no idea what your name is, although that does not matter since it will also kill you and all these pigeons" he said while smiling maniacally.

Akira paid no attention to Naki's words, she just stared silently for a few seconds. "All back ... I'll take care of him" he said while closing his eyes for a few seconds. Opening their eyes they all saw how the face of the beautiful blond woman changed for a face and a look that only a deranged one could have, many of the present Investigators could swear that they saw the deceased Researcher Mado in front of them. Many of those present who had the pleasure of meeting the man and working could recognize the face that had the daughter of this since he always had the same face every time he faced a Ghoul. 

* * *

Hinami who was on a roof you were listening and analyzing the multiple reports that came to her from the different Ghouls that were scattered all over the place, behind her was a lot of Ghouls de Aogiri who were waiting for their orders belonging, from the place where she was she could also see how Ghoul barios faced off against the pigeons. Bringing her right hand to her ear she began to listen to the new reports of the situation.

 **"They are approaching the Hall! ..."** she began to listen but the transmission was quickly cut off indicating that the Ghoul who was speaking had been killed.

 **"Many soldiers of Aogiri do not respond, we need help on the west side, they are surrounding us."**

 **"Big Madamen is in the basement along with buyers' neighborhoods!"**

 **"Where are our reinforcements?, They are annihilating us, we can not resist for much longer"**

 **"The Spinal Investigator is fighting Naki!"**

That last one called Hinami's attention a lot. _"The Mirror Column Investigator"_ she thought as she remembered a man with a Quinque like that, a Quinque who was her father's Rinkaku who was killed by a Ghoul Investigator who had not only killed his father but also to his mother and leaving her alone in the world, the man was an unscrupulous being who used the remains of his mother to take her to a trap where she was murdered if it were not for Rabbit who protected her, both They fought and fought with the man until they could defeat him and kill him, thus avenging his mother and father.

Hinami was pulled out of her thoughts when a Ghoul stood behind her. "Yotsume-san" the Ghoul spoke as he looked at her, she never realized when the man had come so close to her, that gave her to show her how deep she was in her thoughts, she also knew that if the man had been one of the pigeons she would already be dead like her parents. "What happens ?, is something bad?" He asked a little worried about her.

Looking at the man, she got up from where she was leaning and turned so that not only the man looked at her but that everyone also did. "Quiet everything is fine" she said as she looked at her companions, even though with her masks on she could clearly see that many of them wanted to go into battle either to help their partners or just to shed the blood of the Researchers they both hunt them. "I want everyone in the great hall to retreat to the roof, we will regroup to help Naki and Miza, Rabbit does not need reinforcements he can only fight against Juuzou" she said as she looked at the man in front of her, she She narrowed her eyes a little when she saw how the man tensed and was a little nervous when she said the last thing. "What's wrong, is there something you want to say?" she asked as she looked at the man who was more nervous than before.

"It's about that last lady," he said as he began to sweat under his clothes. "Rabbit is not fighting Suzuya," he said as Hinami's eyes opened a little behind her mask.

"What do you mean, he's not fighting against Suzuya?" I ask while looking at the man. "The last time I saw Rabbit was fighting Juuzou Suzuya, who is he fighting against now?"

The man hesitated for a few seconds as he debated whether or not to answer the woman's question, but after looking at her he gave the account that if he did not, it could be worse for him. "He, he is facing the Kuro Shinigami No CCG" he said making the eyes of Hinami and all those who did not know this news opened the shock and horror, few Ghoul are those who have not heard the stories of the Shinigami Kuro as well as few are those who have been able to escape to an encounter with him, the man was as famous as Kisho Arima which was also known as the Shinigami No CCG, but unlike Kisho Arima the Kuro Shinigami was a butcher who likes to butcher his victims, he also has the habit of leaving a few to tell their experience with him or to follow them to their hiding places and then kill them all together.

"What are you saying, that's impossible, if the Kuro Shinigami was present we would already know" she said while refusing to believe that one of the most dangerous men of the CCG was in this place, she knew that when the CCG appeared there could be many dangerous people but she never waited for the arrival of the Kuro Shinigami.

The man shook his head as he looked at the woman. "It's quite true, ma'am, we found a living envelope which described a blond man in the CCG suit but in black who was accompanied by a red-haired man with the same clothes, he also heard the redhead call the other Naruto which is the name of the Kuro Shinigami. "

Hinami clenched her fists while looking at the man because if what he said was true then among the Investigators not only did he find Juuzu Suzuya but they also found the Kuro Shinigami and the Akuma No CCG, looking at the men under his command she immediately I knew what I had to do. "I want you and a small group of twenties to help Rabbit." She said as she looked at the man who was about to say something but she stopped him immediately. "If you do not do it I'll report you to Tatara-sama" the man was scared when he heard the name of Aogiri's leader who was not a man who tolerated cowardice or insubordination.

Nodily nodding the man picked up the best twenties and left, meanwhile Hinami looked at the rest that still remained, she knew that no matter how worried she was for Ayato she had a duty to meet with her employers. "I want the escorts to continue defending the clients while the others along with Saeki-san and I are-" she began to say but stopped quickly when she saw that someone was missing from the group. "Where the hell is Saeki-san?" she asked while looking for Torso, who apparently had left without anyone noticing. 

* * *

Inside a room full of monitors and little illuminated were three people, two of whom were watching the different fights that were happening throughout the mansion full of Ghouls and Researchers, in one of the many monitors you could see a Naruto fighting against Ayato, in another one could see Gaara while killing three Aogiri members who were trying to ambush him, in another one Akira could be seen fighting Naki and his men. Of the three people present the third one that was not watching the monitors was crestfallen looking down at the ground without implying who was fighting and who was dying, he just wanted to go out and kill and eat everyone in his way no matter who or what kind to be.

"It seems that the battle is in full swing" said a man as he watched as Naruto was thrown towards a wall by one of the wings of Ayato who then sent a large number of projectiles at him but none succeeded in wounding him, the only thing that the projectiles achieved doing was tearing a bit of his clothes. "Do not you think we should let Owl join the battle, Eto?" The man asked as he spoke with the person behind him.

The person named Eto was covered with a robe like the one worn by all the members of Aogiri, the person was also covered completely with white bandages, his whole body from the feet to the head was covered with these bandages, the vedas covered all his body doing that nobody knew who was or to the sexual sort belonged. "It's true," said the figure with a double voice which seemed like a perfect mix between a boy and a girl which made it even harder to tell if the person was a man or a woman. But even below the bandages you could see the silhouette of a smile when he saw how Naruto took off the top of his clothes, making everyone see that almost his entire body was covered in scars. Eto turned his eyes away from the monitor and directed them towards the person who was still with his head down. "Do you look capable, Takizawa?" Eto asked as he stared at the man.

The newly named Takizawa formed a smile while continuing with his head down. "I want to eat" he said as he got up and left the room leaving only.

The first man waited a few minutes until Takizawa was away from them to speak. "Who would say that the CCG would send Naruto Uzumaki from all the people," he said as he looked and smiled a little sadistically. "I would like to capture him for my experiments, I'm sure he would be a better subject than Ken-san was"

The second figure known as Eto looked at the man in front of him. "You are a very ambitious man Kano Akihiro, to love Naruto Uzumaki for your Experiment is something that even for you would be impossible, Naruto is a very dangerous person and difficult to overcome, and even in the most infinite possibility that you can capture him is more Probably he ends up killing you and everyone who is with you "Eto said as he watched as the blond nailed Ayato against the wall with a single punch demonstrating his superior strength to a normal human.

Kano just laughed while making an approach to the camera that was in the place where the blonde was. "That's what makes it more interesting, a person like Uzumaki Naruto who hates death to all the Ghoul is turned into one, oh the irony, the pleasure of seeing his face when he discovers what he was turned into, I'm sure that his expression will be equal to or worse than that man's "he said as he remembered his last test subject who had tried to kill him when he discovered what he was converted into.

Eto said nothing, instead he decided to see the monitor where there was another very interesting person, a person that he has been watching for a while. 

* * *

Touro was having the worst night of his life, after being able to escape from Nutcracker he found himself being chased by another Ghoul which strangely enough he liked to speak in French, so after being persecuted and hurt by that Ghoul he was saved by Torso a Ghoul that he knew well and apparently was obsessed with him, Torso's interference caused him and the other Ghoul to start fighting to see who would stay with him, so while Torso and the other Ghoul faced him he decided escape without them noticing.

After he escaped from both Ghoul he tried to find someone from the CCG to help him free himself from the handcuffs that kept his hands tied, but all he found was that his luck would get worse, because as soon as he moved forward a few meters the French Ghoul and a few others began to chase them to either try to capture it or eat it.

But a beam of light afrutadamente illuminated the tunnel of darkness in which his life had become the last hours, said ray of light appeared in the form of his Mentor and unofficial leader Sasaki Haise who easily stopped the Rinkaku of the French Ghoul while his other comrades finished with the other Ghoul who were chasing him. "sensei" he said happy and happy to see his mentor and his other colleagues from the Quinx Squadron.

The Ghoul's eyes filled with hatred and anger when he recognized the man in front of him. "That smell, you are ... HAISE SASAKI!" he exclaimed before unleashing all the power of his Rinkaku. 

* * *

Outside the mansion Akira was facing Naki and his men who were falling like flies in front of his Quinque, which had given the advantage to the CCG who had begun to fight with a new vigor, moving his hand Akira managed to hurt again Naki on his side causing the man to fall to the ground bleeding. "My **Fueguchi** is very difficult to handle, it took me a whole year to learn how to use it perfectly, but now it's like an extension of my hand," she said as she made a demonstration and waved her arm, seconds later the head of a member of the White Suits fell next to the blond boy.

Moving his arm again all those who were watching the fight of the blonde girl could see as the tip of the Fueguchi decade of the sky, Naki rolled an inch to escape having his head impaled by the girl's Quienque, the deal to jump to I could escape from the girl but the back of my neck I hope she would move her hand and send the dangerous weapon behind him, the cry of pain when the Quinqie's tip embedded in his shoulder causing him to scream again in pain. The boy's screams were heard by all those who were fighting and those who were not. "You're still anchored in the past ... That's why you'll never change" Akira said as he looked at his enemy who was kneeling on the ground.

Naki looked up as he grabbed his wounded side, he had already remembered where he had seen this woman, she was the one who had almost killed him during the invasion of Cochlea, now that he was watching her well he was aware of how dangerous and lethal she was, until now he just thought that she was just a weak girl that he could easily defeat. "What do you mean?" he asked as he watched.

Akira was about to answer but she had to turn and move her hand to make her Fueguchi one protect her from an attack thrown at her by the Three Blades which was on one of the roofs while watching the fight, Akira looked at the Ghoul in masquerade during a few seconds before speaking. "Attacking in the back, that only gives me more reasons to kill all of you" he said while using his Quinque, the Fueguchi one of Akira shot out towards the three Blades who had to jump to avoid being traversed by her.

Naki who was still lying on the floor began to think about the words that the blonde woman had told him and after a few seconds he began to think that I could have been right, after all he had not changed his style since it began to use it, even with all the times that he was seriously injured and almost died he kept charging head-on against his enemies, without a plan, without a strategy, without anything. Even the woman in front of him had changed and had become stronger than when he last saw her in prison. _"Anchored in the past"_ thought while he was still on his knee. " _my strength ... Everything I have ... is in the past"_ he thought while he gritted his teeth in hatred. _"My hatred and my sadness are everything for me"_ he said while thinking about everything the woman said and everything he had happened, and the more he thought about everything but he began to get angry. "You guys who know about -?" Naki looked up angrily but had to shut up immediately because in front of him were a lot of investigators who had all their weapons pointed at him and ready to shoot at any second, even an idiot as he knew that if he received all those shots he would end up dead.

The leader of the Investigative group who kept his guns pointed at Naki gave an unpleasant look at said Ghoul who had killed many of his companions and a few friends. So he pointed his gun to the center of the head of this he spoke. "We will not see in hell, son of a bitch, Fire!" the man exclaimed and everyone began to shoot without mercy or remorse against the man who had killed so many of his people and everything always with a smile on his face.

Naki closed his eyes while waiting for his death, for a few seconds he waited for the shots to pierce his body and end his life, but that never happened, so opening his eyes to see what had happened he could not help but be surprised when he saw to his personal guards Gagi and Guge in front of him and protecting him, shielding them from the shots with their own bodies, both men had placed themselves in front of him and were protecting him as if they were a kind of impenetrable wall. Both members, the two white suits endured all the shots without letting out a single cry of pain or discomfort, both stood fervently even after their bodies began to fill with holes, not even the shouts of their leader to move they did take a step back or to one side, they just stood like statues while CCG members continued to ruthlessly shoot at them. "Gagi! Guge! What are you doing ?!" Naki exclaimed as he watched as they resisted the shots that were originally aimed at him.

"Protect Aniki!" Both men said at the same time while they were still firmly resisting the firing.

"Stop, stop, if you continue with this you will die!" he shouted while tears came from his eyes as he saw his men sacrificing for him. After what seemed like hours was that he saw that the pigeons stopped firing as members of the white suits fell from the sky and began to beat them savagely, but unfortunately for Gagai and Guge it was too late, as both men fell dead soil with their backs full of holes, aguienes that were bouncing all the blood they both had on their bodies. Naki crawled on the ground to reach the two dead men, tears running freely down his face without anyone stopping them, removing the masks he let his tears fall on the dead face of both. "Please, Gagi, Guge, resist, do not leave me alone" he said while still crying. 

* * *

Naruto and Ayato were having a fierce fight, both men almost had almost destroyed the whole place where the auction is taking place, the building that was in the center of the platform had the footprint of Ayato since Naruto had crashed it couple of times against her, and speaking of said fighters Naruto was with the right leg of Ayato in his hand, using all his strength the Kuro Shinigami sent and hit Ayato against the building leaving his form in it for the third time in the night . "Seriously what the hell is this done, and you crashed your ugly face against her for the third time and still does not break" Naruto said as he watched as the blue-haired guy got up from the floor. During all the time the blonde maintained a funny smile on his face.

If the looks kill Naruto it was turned into a handful of ashes on the floor due to the look that Ayato was giving the blonde, the boy's gaze was so intense that his Kakugan was getting completely red, but the worst of all was that he I knew that Naruto was not peeing seriously, in fact he knew that Naruto was just having fun and playing with him. "Enough, enough of Uzumaki jokes, is now to end all this and your life once and for all" he said as he changed the shape of his wings. Naruto's smile disappeared immediately causing the blonde to become completely serious.

"Well if you want to be completely serious then let's get serious" he said as his eyes went insane. "But before starting Ayato, say you want me to cut you first, a leg or an arm?" As he pointed his Shinigami at the blue-haired boy, Ayato's eyes widened as Naruto's Quinque began to charge a ball of eye-colored energy.

Jumping to one side, he barely managed to dodge the blond's attack. Listening to screaming cries of pain he turned and his eyes widened when he saw that as some twenty or more members of Aogori fell to the ground dead when they were pierced by Naruto's shot, a demented smile transformed the blonde's face as he looked at the Ghoul with rabbit mask. "You should not have dodged Ayato, now they all died because of you, **JAajjaaaajhahahahhaha** " Naruto's loud and loud laugh was heard everywhere. Ayato could not do anything but see how the blond laughed after killing the men who surely came to help him.

* * *

 **Hour**

 **06:41 PM**

 **Date**

 **03/03/2019**


End file.
